


Thesaurus

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mystery Stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: В составе научной экспедиции Ло отправляется зимовать на полярный остров Панк Хазард. У Ло есть старинная карта сокровищ, и он собирается найти таинственный thesaurus, который скрыт во льдах острова.





	Thesaurus

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Травмы (в т.ч. обморожения), хирургические операции;  
> 2\. Абьюзивные отношения;  
> 3\. Смерть персонажа в прошлом и намек на перерождение;  
> 4\. Матчасть во многом базируется на статьях о советском опыте исследований Антарктиды (южного геомагнитного полюса и озера Восток).  
> 5\. Авторские иллюстрации и анимация
> 
> Бета: skunsa

За последние две недели плавания Ло привык к постоянному сухому треску и скрежету за бортом корабля. Тяжелый ледокол «Адмирал Росинант» носом заползал на кромку льда и проламывал его всем весом, вскрывал темную, полную крошева и осколков, морскую воду. За кормой во льдах, как серая асфальтовая дорога, тянулась полынья, по которой корабль тащил за собой груженые баржи.  
Ло стоял на палубе, и тело пробирало холодом с каждым порывом ветра даже сквозь плотную куртку – день ото дня мороз крепчал. Снег кружился в воздухе, пелена скрадывала очертания мачты радиовышки и подъемные краны ярусом ниже. Запорошило вертолетную площадку.   
Впереди была лишь бледно-серая пустота до самого горизонта, словно корабль ломал носом поверхность Луны и двигался от кратера к кратеру.  
– Красота. – Подле Ло на фальшборт облокотился Бепо, он казался мощным, как медведь, в толстом комбинезоне и пуховике с меховой оторочкой. – Ты уже зимовал на полюсе?  
– Нет.  
Ло до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в то, что его взяли хирургом в экспедицию на заснеженный остров Панк Хазард. Впереди ждала зимовка – несколько месяцев в сумерках, больше полугода полярной ночи и температура ниже минус пятидесяти по шкале Цельсия.   
***  
Он помнил длинный серый коридор в научном институте и ряды черных пластиковых стульев. Был разгар лета, в вязком душном воздухе где-то вдалеке билась о стекло муха, всё жужжала и жужжала в западне. Ло закинул ногу на ногу и положил на колено анкету, быстрым, аккуратным для врача почерком заполнял строки. Иногда поглядывал на соседей, людей еще не старых, но с обветренными лицами и четко обозначенными морщинами. Они, крепкие, испытанные полярными ночами и холодом моряки, инженеры, механики и ученые, смотрели на него в ответ. С прищуром оценивали темные растрепанные волосы, узкую полоску бородки, кольца пирсинга в мочках ушей и почти заросшие проколы хрящей. Взгляды скользили по рукам Ло – рубашка открывала загорелую кожу с нитями татуировок. Виднелись черные зубчатые круги на предплечьях, кресты на тыльных сторонах ладоней. И угловатым шрифтом, похожим на шрифт старых пиратских карт, были наколоты слова. Каждый палец отмечала темная буква – вместе они складывались в надпись DEATH на обеих руках.  
Молчаливый вопрос «да что он здесь забыл?» висел в жаркой тишине коридора.   
Ло только ухмылялся. 

Дома, в каморке цокольного этажа с окнами на уровне земли, под раскладушкой Ло держал чемодан с медицинскими инструментами. В крышке за подкладкой была спрятана старая карта. На желтоватой бумаге от брызг соленой морской воды расплылись контуры материков, но сохранился кривой красный крест, что отмечал остров Панк Хазард. Под крестом на латыни было начертано «thesaurus» – «сокровище». Возможно, на этом полярном острове когда-то спрятали клад. Давным-давно море в тех широтах замерзало лишь на пару месяцев в году, с теплым течением корабли вполне могли достигнуть острова.   
Предками Ло были мирные мореходы, ученые-путешественники, судовые врачи и пираты. Он не удивился карте сокровищ. Лихой двоюродный прадед любил вешать людишек на рее, грабить и жечь торговые корабли, сильно досаждал правительству, и у него наверняка были тайники с золотом.  
Карту Ло нашел случайно лет десять назад, она лежала в потрепанном анатомическом атласе – пара книг и тетрадь с записями, всё, что осталось от отца.  
Прадед, дед, отец и мать, даже младшая сестра погибли, утонули в море, как и все предки, дальние и близкие родственники. Море проглатывало их рано или поздно, и только маленького Ло оно однажды выплюнуло на берег близко к порту. Зимой, во время кораблекрушения, на дно канули родители и сестра. А Ло лишь наглотался горькой ледяной воды, и она шла из него горлом, носом и со слезами. Он тяжело дышал, мокрая одежда замерзала и твердела на холодном ветру. Он с трудом различал свои ладони, которые упирались в песок с белыми крупицами снега. Он обернулся и увидел, что далеко от берега над поверхностью торчит лишь нос судна.   
Ло никому бы не признался, что с тех пор, как море отказалось от него, он почти не спал, а если забывался, то каждый раз видел один и тот же бред. Видел в сумерках перед полярной ночью снежную пустыню, где ветер воет монотонно и глухо. Твердь под ногами вздрагивала, из глубины льда шли толчки, будто стучало огромное сердце.   
Он просыпался мрачным, опустошенным и одиноким. И знал, что ему снился остров Панк Хазард, где скрыт thesaurus, чем бы он ни был.

На обследовании пожилая медсестра кривила губы, смотрела на густые темные тени под глазами Ло и всё спрашивала:  
– Ты наркоман?  
Просила показать сгибы локтей и даже проверяла, нет ли следов уколов в складке в паху.   
– Мясо ешь?  
– Какое? – в ответ спросил Ло. Он без одежды стоял на металлической поверхности весов, раскаленной от снопов солнечных лучей из окна.   
– Обычное. – Медсестра сделала пометку в бланке и потянулась вверх, чтобы измерить рост Ло. – Вон какой вымахал. Метр девяносто один сантиметр. Но худоват.   
Она шлепнула Ло по впалому животу и пощупала, оттянула кожу.   
– Вегетарианец? Ты чем питаться в экспедиции будешь – бобами и пророщенной пшеницей? – раздался ее сухой тоненький смех. Кажется, она с первого взгляда уверилась, что Ло не место на станции «Фортуна». – Жирка бы тебе нагулять, а то мерзнуть будешь страшно.  
– Не в жире дело, – серьезно сказал Ло и подставил руку под манжету тонометра. – У меня хорошее кровообращение и здоровое сердце, оно меня согреет.  
По блеклым глазам медсестры он прочел, что даже если у него вместо сердца пламенный мотор, ему не спастись от стужи. Там морозы стоят такие, что отказывает техника. В метель у тягачей и гусеничных вездеходов глохнут двигатели, застывает топливо, а сталь становилась хрупкой, как стекло.  
– Полезай в барокамеру, умник. – Медсестра указала на открытую крышку металлического цилиндра, похожего одновременно на гроб и на космическую капсулу. – Был когда-нибудь высоко в горах?  
Ло покачал головой и лег внутрь камеры, которая с виду показалась узкой для его широких плеч, но все же внутри места хватало. Герметичная крышка с лязгом закрылась. Ло видел сквозь окошко в обшивке капсулы облупленную штукатурку на потолке и лицо медсестры. В динамике справа прозвучал ее голос:  
– Буду снижать давление и уровень кислорода. Может кружиться голова, заложит уши. Как в горах побываешь. Или на полюсе.   
Ло приготовился. Минуты шли, но он ничего особенного не ощущал, только в первый момент слышал нарастающий шелест и жужжание, словно та муха из коридора залетела к нему в голову. А потом все стихло.  
Через четверть часа медсестра освободила его, придирчиво осмотрела глаза, уши и нос – не полопались ли сосуды?   
– Может, голова кружится? – с надеждой спросила она. – Или барокамера сломана, или ты у нас необычный человек.   
Только сейчас Ло заметил в ее взгляде тревогу и искреннюю заботу. Она боялась отправить его, такого, как ей казалось, неопытного, молодого и глупого, на станцию «Фортуна».   
Потом с ним беседовал старик-психолог, у которого на правой руке не хватало мизинца и безымянного пальца.   
– Обморожение. Ампутация, – коротко бросил он, хотя Ло и не думал спрашивать. – Итак, я проглядел твои тесты.  
Он нахмурился и задумчиво постучал по столу листом с надписью «Личностный тест кандидата №13».  
– Могу точно сказать только то, что ты умен, Трафальгар Ло. Ты знаешь, какие ответы правильные.   
Он не верил, что Ло – открытый, простой в общении парень и подолгу не держит зла.  
– Вот только... – старик обратился к листу. – Пожалуй, ты действительно смелый и ответственный, иначе не стал бы хирургом.   
Психолог долго молчал и в упор рассматривал Ло, щурил подслеповатые, светлые, как разведенная водой чайная заварка, глаза. Ло сидел, вытянув длинные ноги вдоль стола, и рассеянно покачивал носком правого ботинка.   
– Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь, – наконец произнес старик и почесал щеку в белесой, как иней, щетине. – Словно видел тебя на фотокарточках. Лет сорок назад.  
Полное имя Ло звучало как Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. Если бы он назвался так, старик сразу понял бы, что говорит о его предке, ученом, мореплавателе и первопроходце, побывавшем на полярных островах.  
– Женщина есть? – психолог сморгнул и собрался с мыслями.  
– Была, но мы расстались. Она переехала в другой город, – солгал Ло и коротко криво ухмыльнулся. Ответ «я трахался со многими, но не помню их имен, кажется, предпочитаю светленьких» приемная комиссия не оценила бы.   
После Ло отвели в маленькую комнату, где в лучах солнца кружилась пыль. Велели заполнить бумаги и заранее написать завещание. Сказали, что так положено – никого не винить в своей смерти, а все средства, что скопил за время зимовки, передать родным. Все родные давно стали лишь фотоснимками, строками в некрологах и упоминаниями в учебниках по истории и географии. Ло был один. 

Он вышел на крыльцо института, натянул кепку и низко опустил козырек, бросил тень на глаза. Долго сидел на ограде у клумбы, жарился на солнце и смотрел, как плавно колышутся на длинных черенках листья каштанов. Хотел погреться перед экспедицией. Он уже знал, что его возьмут, – прочел по глазам стариков из приемной комиссии. На станцию хотел поехать другой врач, но тот был семьянин – жаль, если погибнет. А кроме Ло одиноких сирот и одновременно хороших хирургов не нашлось.   
Ло широко улыбнулся. Сокровище Панк Хазарда звало его.  
***  
– Приходи в кают-компанию, побудь с нами, чаю попей, – уговаривал Бепо, и с каждым его словом на воротник оседало облако пара. Улыбка на юном, румяном от мороза лице была искренней. – Нам надо всем познакомиться, сработаться. Если ты коллективу не понравишься, тебя отправят обратно.  
Он замялся и некоторое время молчал. На светло-русых волосах поблескивал иней. Необычно темные, почти черные, как уголь, глаза всматривались в марево на горизонте.  
Он собрался с мыслями и добавил:  
– В первые месяцы отправят. Если тебе замена будет. А потом всё... Не смогут, даже если захотят.   
Ло уже знал, что во время полярной ночи научная станция «Фортуна» на Панк Хазарде живет автономно, ее маленький тесный мирок консервируется. Во тьме и страшном холоде ни один самолет и ни один вездеход с побережья не доберется до жилых модулей «Фортуны».   
С ухмылкой Ло кивнул. Раньше он работал в госпитале, и там его считали наглецом, парнем с тяжелым характером, язвительным и злым. Сейчас он готов был прикусить язык и быть тихим и неприметным. Пусть только в дела не лезут и советы в операционной не дают.   
Бепо и остальные уже посматривали на него косо. Он выделялся – слишком высокий, слишком худой, но вместе с тем жилистый, с заметной мускулатурой. Слишком много пирсинга, мрачные татуировки, старый шрам от пули на левом плече. Прозрачные и переменчивые, серые на свету глаза с черными точками зрачков, словно всегда суженных, как от морфия.   
– Иди, Бепо, я хочу поговорить с Ло. – На палубу в легком жилете вышла Цуру, руководитель группы. Ветер трепал длинные седые волосы Цуру, цветом похожие на снег. Она заправила прядь за ухо, крепче затянула на макушке высокий хвост из густых прядей.   
Бепо ласково похлопал Ло по плечу и пошел к лестнице, что вела на нижнюю палубу.   
– Куришь? – Цуру достала из кармана трубку и умело набила ее табаком из кисета так, что не уронила ни крупинки. Ее тонкие костлявые пальцы двигались быстро и ловко. Она вся была такой – тощей и верткой. Некогда красивое, с правильными чертами лицо проглядывало сквозь сеть морщин.   
Цуру не мерзла, будто у нее по жилам бежала раскаленная магма. Или, напротив, кровь остыла и теперь что снаружи, что внутри был холод – никакой разницы.  
– Не курю. – Ло давно бросил и завязал и с табаком, и с травой. Вещества и спиртное не помогали ему забыться. Он всегда был слишком трезв. А если сознание туманилось, он впадал в мрачное расположение духа и порой бредил о сокровищах, огромной глыбе льда и море, которое его ненавидит. 

Однажды, еще в медучилище, он обкурился и заявил, что предки, родоначальники клана Ди, заключили договор с морем. Мол, они получили особые силы – у кого-то из Ди они проявляются, а в ком-то спят. Это как болезнь, привязанная к рецессивному гену, – кто-то будет лишь носителем, а кто-то родится больным. Над Ло тогда посмеялись и вывели проветриться, потому что он понес какую-то чушь о том, что уже умирал много лет назад.

Цуру окуталась дымом и сказала:  
– И не начинай курить. Когда сигареты на станции кончаются – такая тоска нападает на ребят. Однажды даже телеграфировали на соседний остров. Просили с самолета скинуть нам ящик сигарет.  
– Скинули? – С ней Ло был разговорчивее. Эта старая женщина, с кожей, изъеденной холодом и соленой водой, обладала серой спокойной аурой. Она немного напоминала ему бабушку, которую он видел когда-то давно в детстве.   
– Нет. – Ее тонкие блеклые губы растянулись в улыбке. – Погода была нелетная. Так и сидели мы еще два месяца без сигарет. Унылые и злые.   
Она вновь затянулась и выдохнула струю дыма в сторону огромной, похожей на башню мачты.   
– Смотри, не опозорь предков, Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. – Голос Цуру звучал сухо, как треск льда за бортами корабля. – Не вздумай плакать и проситься обратно на материк.  
Ло покачал головой. Он не вернется, пока не отыщет сокровище Панк Хазарда, чертов thesaurus. 

Ночью в тесной каюте горела лишь слабая красноватая лампа. Корабль вибрировал и раскачивался, кренился, ломая льдины. Непрерывно снаружи и из недр доносился гул и скрежет. Этот звук накладывался на низкий храп Бепо с соседней койки.  
Ло, как и всегда, мучила бессонница. Он просматривал мятую тетрадь с записями отца. Почерк у папы был ужасный, гласные не отличишь от согласных. Текст шел на смеси языков, то и дело всплывали фразы на латыни. Ло с трудом понимал, о чем речь, но продолжал разбирать слова. Он прочел несколько абзацев из середины тетради – выдержки из дневника деда, которые отец переписал гораздо бережнее и аккуратнее.  
«Седьмого числа был страшный ветер. Переждали. Девятого числа утром заложили первый временный лагерь. Идем на лыжах к южному геомагнитному полюсу, что расположен в центре острова Панк Хазард. Компасы нас подводят. Стрелка вертится, будто подо льдом магнитная руда».  
«Я не сказал моей команде, верным моим товарищам, что цель моя лежит не только в плоскости научных изысканий. И мне не столь важно водрузить наш флаг на полюсе Земли. Я стремлюсь разгадать загадку, найти то место, что обозначено красным на карте. Я ищу thesaurus и склонен полагать, будто это сокровище даст людям такие знания, о которых сейчас нельзя и мечтать. Если сим кладом окажется золото, пусть его и будет сотня сундуков, я буду разочарован, признаюсь».  
«Вечером двадцать пятого дня мы воткнули наш флаг в снег. Товарищи мои измучены и изнурены переходом и жестоко страдают от холода и недостатка кислорода в воздухе. У двоих помутился разум, остальные жалуются на сильное головокружение. У меня подобных симптомов не наблюдается».   
«Установили палатки. Завтра двинемся в обратный путь. Я чувствую дрожь тверди под ногами. Лед вздымается и опускается, будто человек дышит полной грудью. Если прислушаюсь – слышу стук сердца в ночной тьме».  
«Я ничего не нашел и возвращаюсь с пустыми руками. Неизъяснимая тоска теснит грудь, будто при расставании с дорогим мне человеком. Чем дальше от геомагнитного полюса и ближе к берегу острова, тем лучше состояние моих спутников, они повеселели, а к двоим нашим слабоумным вернулся разум».   
«Сегодня снова седьмое число, и пора погружаться на корабль. Я пущусь в последнее плавание. Предчувствую, что на этот раз море поглотит меня – пришел черед. Записки свои я оставляю во временном лагере на берегу. Когда-нибудь мой сын заберет их. Прощайте. Прощай, thesaurus, мое сокровище».   
Ло спрятал рукопись в чемодан и долго лежал. Иногда погружался в слабую дрему, и ему чудилось, что он в капитанской каюте старого фрегата, где пахнет солью, чернилами и ромом. Раскачивался деревянный пол, на балке под низким потолком скрипел на цепи масляный фонарь, и пятна света скользили по незнакомому лицу. Чужой человек склонялся над Ло и медленно, неторопливо целовал в шею горячими влажными губами. А Ло только посмеивался, впивался пальцами в его крепкие широченные плечи и шептал: «Еще... Еще!..» Тяжелая ладонь легла между ног Ло, грубо погладила встающий член.   
«Разденься. – У незнакомца был низкий вибрирующий голос, вызывающий жаркую дрожь по всему телу. – И возьми у меня в рот. Ты сосешь не хуже портовых шлюх».  
Во сне и наяву Ло хрипло послал его к черту и засунул руку за пояс своих штанов. Коснулся пальцами головки и сомкнул их на твердом стволе члена. В рваном ритме дрочил под прерывистый шепот человека из сна. Ловил каждое слово, но не понимал смысла, а лишь прислушивался к мягкому с хрипотцой голосу. Пытался рассмотреть чужака. Но видел в отсветах фонаря только короткие пряди светлых волос, мочку уха с золотой серьгой и мощную загорелую шею – цветом, как прозрачный гречишный мед.   
Ло оставалось совсем немного, он беззвучно постанывал и почти кончил, когда громкий стук разорвал дрему.   
– Доктор! Доктор! – В каюте разом стало не продохнуть от людей. – Скорее!  
Встрепанный, с горящими щеками, Ло вскочил, натянул сапоги, ему на плечи накинули пуховик, взяли за руку и потащили прочь. Он еле успел подхватить медицинский кейс.   
– У корабельного врача аппендицит, – частил молодой геофизик Шачи, белый как мел. Он то и дело оборачивался к Ло. – Его оперируют ассистенты, а старпом с лестницы упал. Навернулся. Перелом.  
Длинный узкий коридор выплюнул их на открытую палубу. В свете желтых ламп кружился снег. У внешней лестницы лежало тело, слышны были стоны, сдавленные, похожие на звериный скулеж. Старпом явно свалился прямо на руку, и теперь она торчала под неестественным углом, а из рукава куртки сочилась темная кровь.  
Ло опустился на колени, поставил кейс и быстро натянул тонкие перчатки. Пальцы уже сводило от ночного мороза, суставы плохо гнулись. Ло точным движением полоснул скальпелем окровавленный рукав, вскрылась ткань и слипшийся пух, показалась мокрая кофта. Еще раз тускло блеснуло лезвие – теперь в разрезе белела человеческая кожа с россыпью веснушек. Ло плеснул дезинфицирующего раствора. Быстро зарядил ампулу в шприц-пистолет и за несколько уколов вкатил обезболивающее.   
Остатки рукава Ло срезал с трудом – торчащий наружу обломок лучевой кости цеплялся за меховую подкладку. Старпом был зрелым бородатым мужчиной – как и положено старпомам. Он скашивал широко распахнутые глаза, с ужасом смотрел на свое предплечье. Оно сильно опухло и было так перекручено, что, казалось, под кожей извивается толстое тело питона, а хвост змеи прорвал ткани и выглядывает из раны.   
Ло наложил жгут, установил временную шину и кивнул подоспевшему с носилками Бепо. Старпома перетащили в кают-компанию – до нее было ближе, да и операционная уже была занята. Прямо с носилками опустили на большой стол в центре, под портретом адмирала Росинанта.  
– Зажгите все лампы, – велел Ло, он всё еще возился с чертовой курткой и чертовой кофтой, теперь резал ножницами. И уже видел, что кость раздроблена и рана грязная, с осколками, а перелом, скорее всего, зацепил и нервы и сустав. Старпом дышал рвано и на глазах будто истончался – глаза и щеки запали.   
– С верхней палубы упал?.. – шептались вокруг, слишком тесно обступив стол. – Пьяный?.. Ты как? Ты живой, дружище?.. Ты потерпи...  
– Разойдитесь! – рявкнул Ло раздраженно. Эти бывалые ребята не боялись крови и буквально лезли под руку.   
– А я помню, одному парню ладонь зажало гусеницами вездехода... – начал было кто-то из механиков, но Бепо оттащил его в сторону.   
Тихо тикали часы, Ло тщательно выбирал пинцетом осколки из раны, иногда ослаблял жгут, чтобы дать приток крови, и снова брался за дело. Когда он сменил липкие перчатки и взялся вправлять кость, то ему показалось – что-то движется на периферии зрения. Он поднял взгляд на портрет адмирала Росинанта, а тот будто посмотрел со стены большими печальными глазами с морщинами в уголках.

Ло пил цикорий, в голове не было ни единой связной мысли, плечи и руки ныли от усталости. Ему всё еще чудилось, что он вправляет сломанную кость, а она, упрямая, не лезет обратно в развороченную плоть. Он сидел в госпитале подле койки старпома, над которым хлопотал ассистент судового врача – такой же зрелый крепкий мужчина. Будто есть в неведомых далях фабрика, где станок штампует немолодых, повидавших жизнь мужиков.   
– Недурно! – снисходительно похвалил ассистент и глянул на Ло оценивающе и недоверчиво. Мол, а тебя наш завод не выпускал. – Сшили сосуды и даже нервы? Комбинированный шов?   
– Один справился? Без помощников? – спросил сам корабельный доктор, сухопарый, изможденный на вид. Он лежал на соседней койке и морщился – отходила анестезия и тянуло правый бок в том месте, где был вырезан аппендикс.   
«Нет, прилетала феечка, медсестра-крестная, промыла рану и закончила за меня шить, когда я устал», – мысленно ответил Ло. Раньше он бы огрызнулся вслух, но дал себе слово быть тихим и помалкивать. Неровен час кто-нибудь оскорбится, а Ло потом с этим оскорбленным в изоляции зимовать на станции.  
Тихо вошла Цуру, одобрительно потрепала Ло по плечу и протянула конфету в яркой обертке. Он покачал головой – не любил сладкое.  
– Привыкай, – негромко сказала она. – Шоколад входит в обязательный паек.   
Он съел приторную конфету, запил цикорием и еще долго вертел в пальцах розовый фантик с надписью «Улыбка фламинго». И думал о том, что пока идет на мелкие необходимые уступки, но даже они начинают понемногу разжигать черное пламя внутри него. Он ощущал, как полыхает огонь в цвет пиратского флага. 

Через три дня небо расчистилось, и стало удивительно тепло для этих широт. Инженеры, механики, аэрологи, гляциологи, геофизики и еще черт знает кто высыпали на палубу у подъемных кранов, подставляли лица солнцу и улыбались, как дети. В стороне курила трубку Цуру, задумчивая и слегка мрачная.   
– Фотографироваться, Ло! – Бепо тянул к фальшборту, где столпилась вся небольшая экспедиционная группа.  
Ло поставили в центр, как самого рослого, стиснули с двух сторон, крепко обняли в десяток рук. Он ощущал на шее горячее дыхание Бепо, который обхватил его за пояс и прижался сзади.  
Они ждали, пока неспешно подойдет Цуру и встанет с краю, а Шачи, так же неспешно и тщательно, установит штатив, поймает всю группу в объектив и включит таймер.  
– Скажите: «Фортуна»! – воскликнул Шачи, подбежал и плюхнулся Ло под ноги, чтобы попасть в кадр. Со всех сторон счастливо завопили «Фортуна», блеснуло две вспышки, и фотоаппарат щелкнул.   
– Третий раз так фоткаюсь. Ностальгия! Наша традиция. – Бепо всё еще обнимал Ло одной рукой, а другой поглаживал по плечу. Видно, трепать по плечам и хлопать по спине тоже было традицией. После успешной операции Ло теперь держали за своего и частенько то жали ему ладонь, то со всей дури звучно хлопали по спине: молодец, мол, орел-парень. Старпом передал ему мешочек конфет, и теперь улыбающиеся фламинго всегда были в кармане. Ло раздавал конфеты и надеялся, что скоро от них избавится. Розовая обертка вызывала странное чувство неприязни.   
Он с трудом освободился от прилипчивого Бепо и ушел в каюту немного подремать, днем ему всегда лучше спалось.

Сон накрывал медленно – так поземка неторопливо заметает следы. И, должно быть, из-за конфет Ло ощущал сладкий аромат, который смешивался с соленым и свежим запахом летнего моря. В дреме покачивались розовые перья – у основания с легким пухом они были полупрозрачными и светлыми, а на концах цветом становились холодно-красными, как солнце на рассвете. Перья фламинго. Они каскадом спадали с плеч высокого человека, что сидел в старинном кресле у стола с картой. Человек то поглядывал на компас, то циркулем отмерял расстояния, втыкая иглу в чернильные линии меридианов. Во сне Ло приблизился, сел на подлокотник кресла, бедром прижался к мягкому одеянию из перьев. Рассеянно погладил незнакомца по коротким волосам, провел по ушной раковине с золотой серьгой и загорелой шее у воротника белой рубашки. Спросил насмешливо:  
– Куда поплывем?   
– К источнику вечной молодости, – прозвучал низкий голос. – Иначе ты скоро состаришься и умрешь. Люди так недолговечны...   
– И ты человек.  
– Я – король над людьми. – Он грубовато притянул Ло к себе, поцеловал в губы жадно, тягуче.  
Его называли Небесным Дьяволом. Когда-то он заключил договор с небесами, и теперь для его фрегата всегда дули попутные ветра...

Сердце болезненно колотилось. Ло распахнул глаза и увидел прямо над собой два пугающе серьезных лица: румяное с крупными простыми чертами – Бепо, а побледнее, с носом-пуговкой и веснушками, – Шачи.  
– Что? – сипло спросонья спросил Ло, губы горели, будто он и вправду только что целовался – долго, влажно и с языком.  
– Смотри, – печально, как на похоронах, сказал Шачи и показал снимок на экране фотоаппарата.  
На фото вся их группа застыла на носу ледокола, за спинами синело небо. Все получились светло и четко, улыбались в объектив. А в центре снимка стояла высокая темная фигура Ло, его окутывал мрак, лицо было смазано, будто на один кадр наложили с десяток слоев пленки. Выделялись лишь черные растрепанные волосы и горящие серо-голубые глаза.   
– Ну и что? – Ло уже привык, что плохо выходит на снимках и камера его не любит. Даже на паспорте фото получилось слегка расплывчатым – обрабатывали в графическом редакторе, чтобы стало лучше, но помогло мало.  
– Плохой знак, – зашептал ему Шачи и наклонился еще ниже. – Года два назад вездеход раздавил механику руку. Всмятку. Ты слышал, наверное. Никто не знает, как так вышло. Механик... всё. Столько крови было.  
– Есть фото с группой – лицо у механика всё черное, – добавил Бепо. – А до того был случай – геолог на фотке не получился. Говорят, в мороз вышел на дежурство и упал замертво. С сердцем что-то.   
– Суеверия, – отмахнулся Ло, с усилием отстранил от себя Бепо и сел. – Чушь.  
– Ты знаешь, – мертвым голосом начал Шачи и так опустил голову, что козырек кепки закрыл глаза, – там, когда наступает полярная ночь, иногда жуть берет. Спишь – темно снаружи. Просыпаешься – чернота одна. Мы все суеверные.   
– Мне однажды показалось, что в окно белых медведей видел. И слышал. А это поземка мела, – поддакнул Бепо и устроился на койке подле Ло, прижался к нему слишком тесно. – Потом часов в семь утра вышли мы с Шачи на обход. Мы дежурили. Идем по периметру станции, светим фонарями. Видим – следы. Будто и правда ночью медведи стояли прямо под окнами модуля.  
Медведи не обитали на Панк Хазарде. И пингвины. Не было там ни растений, ни животных, даже микроорганизмов. Стерильный остров. Чистый и мертвый.

В день высадки было тепло для полярных краев. Ветер утих. Морозный воздух был прозрачным, без запахов моря, и абсолютно безвкусным. Дышать им было – как пить талую воду.   
Такая погода легко могла смениться сильным морозом, и Ло перед выходом на палубу вытащил из ушей пирсинг и спрятал металлические колечки, чтобы потом не примерзли к коже.  
Перед носом корабля блекло-серый приглушенный свет заливал белую пустыню, кое-где виднелись ледяные выступы, у их подножья озерами лежали грязно-синие тени. Ледокол «Адмирал Росинант» медленно подполз к острову и пришвартовался у снежного берега Панк Хазарда. Мертвая земля сейчас казалась не таким уж страшным местом. Навстречу группе из береговой станции «Ребут» к трапу высыпали люди, совершенно одинаковые в толстой зимней одежде, шерстяных вязаных масках на лицах и защитных очках. Они махали руками и хрипло орали, драли глотки с такой радостью, будто на земле давно наступил Апокалипсис и они с десяток лет не видели других выживших.  
– Курорт тут у вас. Всего минус двадцать пять, – смеялся Бепо и обнимал всех подряд. – Хорошо отдохнули, ребята?  
– Так отдохнули, что домой захотели. Теперь вы отдыхайте, – мрачно отозвался молодой, судя по голосу, парень в шапке с вышивкой Penguin. – А я пас. Больше не поеду.  
– А вот и наш Пенгвин – единственный пингвин на Панк Хазарде. – К нему бросился и неловко из-за тяжелой одежды обхватил за шею Шачи. Они стиснули друг друга, прижались лоб ко лбу и заговорили в полголоса, так что стало не различить ни слова.   
Ло стоял в стороне и был рад, что на него не обращают внимания. Его колотила горячая дрожь, сердце билось пугающе мощно, будто хотело раздвинуть ребра и выпасть ему в ладони. Он чувствовал себя так, словно давно мотался по свету, а сейчас наконец-то вернулся домой, и теперь всё на своих местах, всё в мире стало хорошо и правильно. 

Как они добрались до станции «Фортуна» в центре острова, Ло запомнил плохо, все события слились в один беспрерывный поток. Группу быстро накормили сытным обедом, вместе с грузом отправили в самолет и перебросили к станции. Торопились оттого, что сменился ветер и температура начала опускаться, еще через пару часов погода стала бы нелетной. Всё делалось очень оперативно, и иногда Ло казалось, что полярники из старого зимовочного состава боятся, что новая группа развернется и сбежит обратно на материк. Самолет взмыл в серое небо, нервно дернулся и почти сразу же начал снижаться. Под крылом виднелись темные на светлом фоне модули станции. Они стояли на сваях, широких у основания, как снегоступы. С высоты модули походили на цепочку саней с поклажей, и казалось, что вот-вот их потянут за собой собачьи упряжки.  
С шумом самолет приземлился на посадочную полосу. Шасси с лыжами плавно заскользили по утрамбованному снегу, за плексигласом показалась группа встречающих. Они неистово махали руками, бежали к самолету и радовались безумно, как и люди с береговой станции, а может, и сильнее.  
Следом за Бепо, пофыркивающим и тяжело дышащим, Ло выбрался из салона, вытащил свой чемодан и медкейс – и тут же угодил в крепкие объятия. Его трясли и орали на ухо:  
– Добрался! Как мы рады! Мы чай вскипятили!  
У него и остальных забрали из рук чемоданы и потащили к жилым модулям. Ло подумал, что и сам мог бы донести, но вслух ничего не сказал. В первые три дня акклиматизации по правилам нельзя было поднимать грузы, делать резкие движения, можно было лишь отдыхать и приходить в себя, постепенно адаптируясь к разреженному воздуху и низкому атмосферному давлению. Но Ло легко дышал, голова не кружилась, он не чувствовал ничего особенного, кроме мороза, который стал крепче.   
Их проводили к корпусу кают-компании, идти было всего ничего, а Бепо и Шачи уже с трудом переставляли ноги, и даже Цуру сгорбилась и шла медленно. У двери Шачи сипло закашлялся и упал на одно колено в снег. Ло метнулся к нему и вовремя успел перехватить его руки.  
– Стой! Стой, говорю...  
Шачи тряс головой, как дурной, пытаясь содрать с лица маску и глотнуть ледяного воздуха. Шерстяная ткань у носа и рта была темной от крови.  
– В медпункт! – Голос Ло слился с другими встревоженными голосами. 

– Ло, вы чаю попейте, – ласково говорил доктор Чоппер, местный врач, маленький и юркий. – Тут легко получить обезвоживание организма – влажность воздуха нулевая. Вода изо льда – дистиллированная, без примесей. Нет необходимых солей. А соли, как вы понимаете, удерживают жидкость в организме.   
В тепле медпункта он спокойно хлебал чай и беседовал с Ло у койки Шачи, бледное лицо которого было скрыто кислородной маской.   
– Мы, конечно, смеси в воду добавляем. – Чоппер на минуту убрал прозрачную маску и тампоном стер кровь, которая темными каплями скатывалась из правой ноздри. Шачи приоткрыл мутные глаза и вновь сомкнул веки.  
– У него гипоксия, – сказал Ло и жестом отказался от горячей кружки. – Может развиться отек мозга.  
– У любого человека здесь может случиться отек мозга или легких, – так же спокойно продолжил Чоппер и пожал худенькими плечами. Ему, должно быть, было, как и Ло, лет двадцать семь или тридцать с небольшим, но из-за наивного детского взгляда он казался совсем юным. Его движения были рваными, то замедленными, когда он задумывался на мгновение, то торопливыми.   
– Скорее всего, – добавил он, – Шачи перенервничал. Может, даже кофе выпил на береговой станции. Тут, знаете, лучше не волноваться и вместо кофе пить какао, а то самочувствие будет не самое хорошее.  
Скрипнула дверь, и вместе со студеным воздухом в медпункт вошел Бепо – Ло узнал его по оранжевому комбинезону с белой меховой оторочкой – и еще двое; кажется, аэрологи. Они едва стояли на ногах, дышали хрипло. Бепо бухнулся на лавку рядом с Ло, стянул маску – на щеках были болезненные пятна румянца, нос красный.  
– Мы на медосмотр, – с натугой проговорил он. – Скоро еще ребята подойдут – им получше, печенье едят, смеются.  
В голосе прозвучала зависть, она же была во взглядах аэрологов. Один сел на лавку к Чопперу, другой повалился на койку, всхлипнул жалобно, судорожно вздрогнул всем телом.  
– Что-то в этот раз хуже обычного. В прошлом году ребята неплохо акклиматизировались, – забеспокоился Чоппер.   
Через час большей части группы было плохо, к ним внезапно присоединился и старый состав станции – то бредили, как пьяные, то жаловались на страшную головную боль. Остальные смотрели на них апатично, сделались забывчивыми и путали местами слова.   
Чоппер кидался от одного к другому, всем велел пить сладкий чай и разведенный из консервов апельсиновый сок.   
– Хуже прошлого года, – всё бормотал Чоппер, его маленькие руки тряслись, темные глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Если так пойдет, придется группу перебросить обратно. И мы уедем – смена закончится. Станцию законсервируем. Потом заново ее открывать, от снега откапывать...  
Из пациентов он доверил Ло человек пять. Ло не суетился, одним выдал анальгетики, другим сделал уколы. За время плавания он успел обновить свои знания о горной болезни, а именно она сейчас мучила группу, словно они были альпинистами и поднялись на восьмитысячник.   
– Он наложением руки лечит, честное слово, – смеялись его ребята, им и вправду удивительно быстро легчало, не то что группе Чоппера.  
– Это моя последняя зимовка, – сухо произнесла Цуру, в морщинах на ее лбу блестел пот. – Я слишком стара для этого дерьма.   
– Да вы еще всех нас переживете, – прохрипел Шачи и дал другому подышать кислородом. – Расскажите, как вы семь лет назад...  
– Расскажу. Но завтра вечером, когда перестанете блевать по углам и в кают-компании соберетесь, – отрезала она. – Чего сейчас говорить? Вы забудете – мозги, как квашня.   
Медпункт взорвался хохотом. Казалось, что эти парни сделаны на треть – из оптимизма, на треть – из смелости и на треть – из чистой глупости. 

В первую ночь на станции «Фортуна» Ло в дреме увидел себя в тесном кабаке, где так пахло морем и спиртным, что воздух пьянил. Вино было сладким с горчинкой, красным, с крупно нарубленными сочными фруктами. Ло пил из кубка и слизывал терпкие капли с ломтиков мандаринов. Напротив него за мощным дубовым столом тянул ром мрачный человек, волосы которого в тусклом свете отливали то платиной, то червонным золотом. На бледном смурном лице жирной алой помадой была нарисована улыбка от уха до уха. Он немного походил на того человека в розовой шубе из перьев, что Ло уже видел во сне, и, должно быть, был его братом. А если добавить бороду с проседью и трубку во рту – он мало чем отличался от парадного портрета адмирала Росинанта, полотна из кают-компании ледокола.   
Ло сошел на берег в пиратском порту пару часов назад и всё еще ощущал себя так, словно море качает его на волнах. Он успел смыть с себя запах рыбьей чешуи и водорослей, дочерна загорелая кожа была чистой, но под ногтями остались белые полукружия соли – ее крупицы были и в волосах.  
Рядом с ним уселся чертов главный герой его снов, быстро чмокнул в шею – при всех, не таясь.   
– Доффи, ты пьяная скотина. – Ло улыбнулся. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Он вспомнил имя этого ублюдка. Доффи. Капитан пиратов Донкихот Дофламинго.  
Доффи погладил его руку, пощекотал пальцы с татуировкой DEATH, коротко поцеловал ладонь.   
– Пойдем, – Доффи крепко стиснул руку Ло и повел его за собой вглубь таверны. Им вслед потемневшими глазами посмотрел Росинант, но тут же склонил голову, и тень от капюшона скрыла выражение лица.   
В погребе, где винный дух был густым, а воздух – сухим, прохладным и приторным, с привкусом древесной смолы, Доффи прижал Ло к деревянным бочкам и жадно лизнул в губы. Ему всегда было плевать, увидит их кто-то или нет, его большие ладони с нажимом скользили по телу Ло.   
– Я принес розовое масло, – на ухо хрипло шептал он. – Подарок для тебя и твоей задницы. Ты так кричал в прошлый раз. Так жаловался, что тебе больно на моем члене.   
– Сначала возьми у меня в рот. И может, я соглашусь. – Ло ухватил его за короткие пряди на затылке. – На колени.  
Доффи опустился на пол перед ним, глаза были шальные, наглые, улыбка широкая и самодовольная. Звякнула медная пряжка ремня, и Ло почувствовал сбивчивое дыхание, оно облаком тепла оседало на животе ниже пупка. Губы у Доффи были обветренными и шершавыми, приятно горячими. Они тесно сомкнулись на головке члена Ло, и с влажным пошлым звуком ствол вошел глубже.   
Ло застонал в голос, поднял взгляд и увидел размытое пятно – мимо прошла пожилая хозяйка кабака с кувшином для вина. Ей не было дела до них, она лишь махнула рукой и отвернулась.   
Теперь Ло смотрел, как Доффи раз за разом глубоко насаживается ртом на твердый член, берет до самого основания – жадно, умело и со вкусом, так, как он делает всё на свете. Пальцы правой руки Доффи сильно впивались в бедро Ло, цепко, до боли; пальцы левой обхватывали ствол и двигались вслед за губами.  
– Еще... – Ло удержал Доффи, сам направил головку.  
Доффи вздрогнул и тяжело сглотнул. Потом медленно отстранился, утер тыльной стороной ладони губы, блестящие от перламутровых капель спермы.  
– Зря ты это сделал, мальчик. – Он поднимался с колен и будто бы вырастал, становился огромным, как боги из мифов, закрывал собой весь погреб. За головой сияла лампа, и светлые волосы по краю светились золотым нимбом, а лицо казалось темным. – Зря ты кончил. Возбужденным тебе было бы легче принять меня.   
– Может, я не хочу тебя принимать? – вяло протянул Ло и откинулся на бочки, разморенный, быстро-быстро дышащий. Ноги не держали, колени подкашивались. – А сосешь неплохо. Мог бы как шлюха заработать.  
– Какая же ты дрянь, – почти ласково произнес Доффи, но грубо сгреб Ло, развернул и припечатал грудью к бочонку. – Ты примешь – по самые яйца.  
Ло сопротивлялся, но не мог ничего сделать. Он скулил сквозь зубы и держался за деревянную перекладину у бочонков. В винном воздухе теперь так сильно пахло медом и розовыми лепестками, что голова кружилась. Доффи был слишком сильным – подавляюще мощным, высоким и тяжелым – больше любого из людей, кого Ло когда-либо видел в своих странствиях. И его член был толстым и длинным, он, блестящий от масла, терся между ягодиц Ло, крупная головка всё настойчивее надавливала между ними.   
– А растянуть? – простонал Ло.  
Доффи сильно надавил ему на спину, закрыл ладонью старые шрамы и линии татуировок, заставил прогнуться и ответил:  
– А меня не бесить?  
Член в потеках розового масла толкнулся и начал медленно протискиваться. Ло ругался, захлебывался криками и снова ругался, но Доффи только всё жестче трахал его, и толстый ствол постепенно входил всё глубже – дырка растягивалась и принимала. Хотел этого Ло или нет, но член вбился до упора – по самые яйца, как Доффи и обещал.   
Доффи погладил Ло по животу и ниже, провел по члену, который постепенно вставал, и на головке уже выступили капли. Ло молчал, он даже стонать не мог – дух перехватило. Его опять накрыло, когда Доффи вздрогнул всем телом и с едва слышным низким рыком кончил глубоко внутрь.   
Ло ощутил, как на шее сомкнулись пальцы Доффи, словно вот-вот надавят с силой и сломают позвонки.  
– Ло, среди нас предатель, – шепотом на ухо произнес Доффи. – Кто-то рассказывает морскому дозору о наших планах. Два наших корабля уже попали в засаду.   
– Это не я, – хрипло ответил Ло и отчаянно вцепился в его запястье.   
– Предашь – отрежу руки. Посмотрим, как ты будешь судовым врачом без рук.  
– Это. Не. Я.  
– Надеюсь. – Он поцеловал Ло в затылок и разжал пальцы.

Ло очнулся в тесной комнате, которую делил с Бепо. Потолок низко нависал, стены наступали по всем четырем сторонам, кровати стояли словно бы на дне неглубокой картонной коробки с прорезью дверей и щелью окна. Ло медленно вынырнул из дремы и ощутил жар и влагу между ног – он кончил во сне. Всё еще сонный, как обухом по голове огретый, Ло копался в своих вещах в поисках салфеток. Вяло думал о том, что всего-то года три назад энергию экономили, воду для бани грели раз в семь дней. Иногда подолгу ходили немытыми. Теперь же благодать от технического прогресса. Густой гель-антисептик, полотенца со спецпропиткой и душ хоть каждый день, только моются водой с химической дрянью.  
Он думал о чем угодно, избегая мыслей, которые бродили на краю сознания. Он хотел бы знать, почему он в своих снах с таким удовольствием ложится под мужчину.  
В анкете он честно указал легкую склонность к бисексуальности, этот честный ответ сделал более правдоподобным вранье во многих других пунктах. Пару раз Ло позволял парням отсосать у него. Один раз, а может, и два, он был в дурмане и трахнул кого-то, то ли мужчину, то ли женщину, то ли обоих. Всё слилось в воспоминаниях – слишком много травы и спиртного, слишком громкая музыка и стук крови в ушах. Он точно знал только одно: крепче всего у него встает на высоких, загорелых, с тем золотистым цветом волос, что и у этого Доффи из снов.   
Ло как раз привел себя в порядок – и тело и мысли, – когда дверь открылась и с порога заулыбался красноносый с мороза Бепо.   
– Пошли! – счастливо воскликнул он. – Сначала небольшая экскурсия для тебя. А потом провожу в медпункт. Ходить поодиночке нельзя, ты же помнишь?  
Бепо крутился подле Ло, пока тот одевался, и потянулся, чтобы заботливо поправить на нем шерстяной капюшон.  
– Вот так, а то щеки замерзнут.  
Он задержался на пару мгновений, снял соринку с воротника Ло, смущенно и искательно заглянул в глаза. Его короткие ресницы дрожали.   
– Идем. – Ло отстранился и вышел первым. В коридоре модуля стояла прохлада, а снаружи был такой холод, что Ло показалось, будто он с головой ухнул в колодец с толченым льдом. Дышать поначалу было легко, но возникало ощущение, что, сколько ни вдыхай, не надышишься. Будто воздух фальшивый. У рта и носа от тепла и влаги быстро появился иней.  
– Похолодало, – объяснил Бепо и махнул рукой на ярко-красное строение. – Там радиорубка и всякое... что там радистам нужно, а во-он там – это наша дизельная электростанция. Тут вот, подальше, аэрологический павильон. Тут – хранилище водорода.  
Он замялся и добавил:  
– Ну, есть еще кабинет начальника станции, он в группе жилых модулей, потом покажу. Где кают-компания, ты знаешь. А медпункт сам видел уже.  
Ло кивнул, и Бепо повел его дальше, к неприметной со стороны крышке. Она слабо выступала над снегом, и поэтому рядом с ней стоял большой фанерный указатель с надписью «Копай и выкопан будешь».   
Бепо с трудом открыл неподатливую крышку и сказал:  
– Лет тридцать назад основали станцию «Фортуна». Так с тех пор старая станция ушла под снег. Откапываем по мере сил.  
Ло вслед за Бепо спустился вниз по деревянной лестнице и оказался в низком коридоре, который был проторен в снегу. Здесь было теплее, чем снаружи. По стенам тянулись провода, тускло горели лампы.   
Бепо повел Ло вперед, они шли медленно, иногда останавливались у деревянных арок, за которыми были облупленные двери старых модулей. Коридор повернул и разветвился. На развилке стоял указатель. Направо – «Склад». Налево – «Лаборатория». Вперед – «Тупик. Копайте. Там где-то кают-компания». По направлению к лаборатории висела еще одна табличка с аккуратной надписью «Улица имени академика Цезаря Клауна».   
– Почему так назвали? – Ло припомнил, что Цезарь был тем, кто поставил ряд жестоких научных экспериментов. Он изучал влияние природных факторов острова Панк Хазард на людей. Несколько раз он ставил опыты над группами молодых женщин – их забрасывали вглубь острова с припасами на месяц, палатками, теплой одеждой и медикаментами. Периметр оцепляли и наблюдали. За эти опыты Цезаря хвалили. Но многие считали, что он экспериментировал и над детьми – часть группы умерла. Потом информацию засекретили.   
Бепо неопределенно махнул рукой, мол, а черт его знает, почему такое название. И они хотели двинуться дальше, но тут из толщи льда под ногами поднялся нарастающий гул и треск. Стены завибрировали, с потолка тонкими струйками посыпался снег. Гул перешел в ритмичную пульсацию звука, похожую на стук сердца, который отдается в ушах. В такт ему сотрясался остров Панк Хазард.  
– Идем быстрее! – Бепо подтолкнул Ло к выходу, но они оба успели сделать лишь пару шагов, когда трещина пробила лед, и он вздыбился, показал острые края.   
Ло поскользнулся, дернулся, мазнул ладонью по стене, но не устоял. Увидел, как зависает над проломом, а потом плавно, словно в замедленной съемке, падает вниз, а трещина становится всё шире, разевает пасть...  
Ло хрипло вскрикнул, и мир резко крутнулся, серый и белый цвета мелькнули перед глазами. Руки и ноги перепутались, в шее хрустнуло, будто сломалась сухая ветка. Стало очень холодно и душно, грудь стиснуло так, что вот-вот легкие полезут наружу между ребер.   
Стало тихо, холодно и темно. В тесноте толстый пуховик застрял и мешал двигаться. Правая рука кое-как сгибалась, перед ладонью было свободное пространство. Ло расстегнул пуховик и вывернулся из него, выполз, как змея из старой кожи. Оперся ногой на крошащийся выступ и потянулся наверх, хотя не был уверен в том, где верх, где низ, где право, где лево. Снова ощутил, как нарастает вибрация льда, трещина подергивалась так, словно хотела пережевать Ло, раздробить и в порошок растереть кости. Он снова застрял. Теперь перед глазами плавали разноцветные пятна, а издалека доносился голос Бепо – высокий, с истерическими нотками.   
Края трещины еще раз крепко стиснули Ло, а потом ослабили хватку. Разлом дернулся, будто в конвульсиях, и выплюнул его вверх – не смог проглотить и переварить. Сильные руки Бепо ухватили Ло, потащили и за пару рывков вытянули.  
– Как ты? Как?.. Ох ты, черт, твоя шея...  
– Всё. Нормально, – раздельно прохрипел Ло, зрение прояснялось, и он уже видел белый снежный потолок, оправу защитных очков Бепо и широко распахнутые глаза за стеклами.  
– Я тебе пуховик свой отдам, – засуетился Бепо. – Холодно, а ты ранен.   
– Я не ранен.  
– Он ранен! – раздалось сверху, кажется, кричала Цуру. – Бепо, укрой его курткой и не позволяй двигаться. У него шок – мелет чепуху.  
Ло хотел запрокинуть голову, но смог лишь посмотреть искоса и на периферии зрения различить, что коридор засыпан обломками льда, часть потолка обвалилась и на краю маячат фигуры в ярких комбинезонах.   
– Лови, Бепо. – Вниз что-то скинули. Это оказался фиксатор для шеи. У Бепо тряслись пальцы, когда он закреплял воротник.  
– Со мной правда всё нормально, – сказал Ло и тут посмотрел на свою левую ногу. Она торчала под неправильным углом – сломана или сильно растянута, наверняка разрыв связок. И, возможно, боли нет только потому, что Ло в шоке или уже успел получить обморожение – на таком-то холоде.   
– Ты в порядке, – постарался подбодрить его и себя Бепо. – Скоро нас вытащат. Ребята уже готовят оборудование.   
Им на веревке спустили термос с горячим какао, две пачки анальгетиков и согревающие пакеты-грелки. Скинули и ворох теплых вещей.  
– Почему потолок так высоко? – спросил Ло. Раньше туннель был низким, едва в рост человека, и иногда приходилось наклоняться.  
– Пол просел, – ответил Бепо и попытался неловкими в перчатках руками выковырять таблетки.   
– Не нужно. Мне не больно, – остановил Ло.  
– Не слушай его! – тоненько пропищал доктор Чоппер, он боязливо заглядывал через край. – Пару таблеток, и пусть запьет какао. Завтра Ло вместе с нами отправится самолетом на материк.  
«Только не это», – тоскливо подумал Ло. Приключение заканчивалось, так и не начавшись. Он уедет, его разлучат с тезаурусом – с самой возможностью еще немного побыть рядом с сокровищем, пусть оно никогда и не будет найдено, а останется где-то во льдах под станцией. 

Судя по часам на стене, по внутреннему времени станции наступила условная ночь. Небо было в легкой сумеречной дымке.  
Когда уставшего за вторую смену доктора Чоппера сморил сон, Ло медленно сел на койке. В модуле больше никого не было. Вчерашние пациенты решили, что достаточно акклиматизировались, и расползлись по своим комнатам – отсыпаться и пить анальгетики можно было и там. Все дышали свободно, кислород из баллонов больше не требовался.  
Первым делом Ло расстегнул фиксатор и потрогал шею. На мгновение ему почудилось, что один из позвонков сильнее обычного выпирает и неприятно натягивает кожу. Но ощущение оказалось фантомным. Скорее всего, позвонок или два слегка сместились, и наверняка через несколько лет Ло ждали боли в шее и голове, но пока жить было можно – лишь слегка побаливало. Он вновь закрепил фиксатор, не помешает.  
Ло снял бинты с левой ноги. Тщательно ощупал бедро, затем колено и ниже до щиколотки, затем ступни. Никаких сдвигов костей, отеков или опухолей. Нога неприятно ныла, словно ее ткани пропустили через стиральную машину, а потом сунули в сушилку, и в результате волокна стянулись и укоротились. Ло сам себе поставил диагноз: растяжение связок в голеностопном суставе, всего лишь первая степень тяжести. Наложил повязку. Долго сидел без движения и рассеянно смотрел на Чоппера, который во сне уронил голову на стол, ссутулился и посапывал носом.   
Ло поднялся, доковылял до электрочайника в углу модуля и разболтал в кипятке апельсиновый сок из консервов. Пил жадно, большими глотками, обжёг кончик языка и почувствовал себя безумно живым и настоящим.   
Он нашел на книжной полке том про обморожения и читал до утра, пока в медпункт не пришла Цуру. Она попрощалась с кем-то через порог, ее слова прерывал свист ветра:  
– Спасибо, что проводили. Через часок увидимся в кают-компании, будет общее собрание. Не забудьте.   
Цуру закрыла дверь, тихо подошла и села рядом с Ло, оглядела его без удивления.  
– Знаешь, – начала она, – когда мы набирали группу, мне позвонили из института, говорили о тебе. Смеялись, называли тебя «мальчик-который-сломал-барокамеру». Не хотели брать.  
Она помолчала немного, закинула одну тонкую длинную ногу на другую и вздохнула.  
– Тогда я звякнула в госпиталь и в морг, где ты работал. Там сказали, ты талантливый, но ублюдок редкий. Тоже смеялись. Ты, видно, часто вызываешь у людей нервный смех.   
Она и сама издала короткий хриплый смешок и закончила:  
– Я дала телеграмму на береговую станцию. Завтра самолетом тебя и прошлогодний зимовочный состав отправят домой. Мне жаль. Но, может быть, через пару лет тебя снова возьмут в экспедицию.  
Он молчал. В голове заезженной пластинкой крутились фразы из записок предка, повторялись раз за разом: «Неизъяснимая тоска теснит грудь, будто при расставании с дорогим мне человеком. Прощай, thesaurus, мое сокровище».   
– Я почти здоров, – сказал Ло.   
– Тебе нужно обследование – у нас нет нужного оборудования, – отрезала Цуру. – Было дело – один такой не уехал, остался. Оказалось, у него было сотрясение мозга. Потом мозги отекли, а через день он упал и умер. Так что не умничай. 

К утру поднялся сильный ветер, он бился о стенки модуля, выл и свистел. Из окна была видна буря, больше всего похожая на песчаную. Понизу катились волны сухого снега, горизонт был размытым от облаков ледяной пыли. Температура резко упала и приближалась к минус шестидесяти по шкале Цельсия.   
Доктор Чоппер ходил завтракать в столовую при кают-компании, а когда пришел обратно, то поставил на стол остывшую коробку с едой для Ло и страшно закашлялся.   
– Зря вышел, – сквозь кашель выдавил он. У стены на стеллаже лежали сухие пайки, еды было достаточно. Видно, Чоппер просто устал всё время проводить в медпункте.  
Его знобило. Глаза с красными от полопавшихся сосудов белками остекленело смотрели в пустоту.  
Ло приготовил ему приторно-сладкого какао со сливками и ломтиком масла. Заставил выпить, а потом осмотрел горло, послушал хрипы в легких и бронхах. Вероятнее всего, Чоппер получил легкий, пока еще легкий, ожог дыхательных путей – их опалило морозным воздухом.   
– Домой хочу, – Чоппер всхлипнул, как маленький ребенок, и через силу выпил еще какао. – Но погода нелетная. Застрянем мы тут.  
Он лег на койку, укрылся одеялом и отвернулся к стене. Ло подошел к окну и опустил глухой экран, но даже сквозь крошечные стыки у рамы сквозило.  
Через час в медпункт ввалился вместе с волной снега газосварщик, водитель тягачей и вездеходов – кажется, его звали Зоро. Зоро принес самого себя и свои обмороженные руки и стукнул ими о смотровой стол. Они двигались будто бы отдельно от тела, как две деревяшки, пришитые к плечам. Вслед за Зоро в модуль вошел парень, край маски которого был задран, а в перекошенных потрескавшихся губах торчала сигарета.  
– Ты где был, кретин?! – отчаянно заорал он на ухо Зоро. – Ты же должен был проводить меня на склад! А ты куда поперся?  
– К кухне! – рявкнул Зоро и попытался негнущимися пальцами снять шапку и защитную ткань. – Тебя встречал! А ты где был, дурень?  
– Не знаю я. Только отошел от кают-компании – и всё! Метель!   
Ло читал истории о том, как при плохой видимости люди сбивались с пути и умирали от холода всего в сотне метров от лагеря или станции. Так что не был удивлен.  
– Он вечно блуждает, – пожаловался товарищ этого Зоро, снял маску с него и с себя. Теперь Ло его узнал. Повар Санджи, вспыльчивый и такой энергичный, что мог бы генерировать электричество для всех модулей.   
– Ты, небось, покурить отходил. Один! – обличал Зоро и так дергал руками, что Ло с трудом удалось стащить с него куртку, свитер и рукавицы. Одежда была удивительно тяжелой и твердой, как камень, с нее на пол крошились снежные наросты.  
Пальцы Зоро оказались белыми, как мел, а на ощупь твердыми, и Ло казалось, что он прикасается к обледеневшим камням. Суставы не гнулись.  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросил Ло, растирая руки Зоро жирной мазью. Двигаться было неудобно из-за чертового фиксатора на шее.  
– Ниже локтей – ничего, – буркнул Зоро. – Как топором отрубило.  
Он зло глянул на Санджи, и тот всё понял, приблизился, снял с него шапку и очки. Теперь показалось красное лицо Зоро и его мокрые от инея волосы. Странного оттенка короткие пряди, должно быть, когда-то были выкрашены в светло-зеленый цвет, но со временем пигмент смылся, и кончики лишь на свету отливали в зелень.   
Ло припомнил, что на ледоколе Зоро и Санджи держались особняком, много времени проводили вдвоем, шутили шутки, понятные только им, болтали о чем-то своем. Даже конфетами «Улыбка фламинго» их было не заманить в кают-компанию.   
– Возьми кипятильник, Санджи, – распорядился Ло. – Нагрей в плошке воды. Градусов на тридцать. И сделай чаю или еще чего-нибудь. Будем Зоро отогревать.   
Теперь на плечах Зоро было два одеяла, ладони лежали в плошке с теплой водой, а Санджи аккуратно поил его из кружки сладким какао с сухим молоком.  
– Будешь как новенький, – тихо утешал Санджи. Его симпатичная физиономия была такой же красной, как у Зоро, в глазах от холода полопались сосуды. Со встрепанных светлых волос капала талая вода, блестела в редкой бородке.  
– Да заткнись, сам знаю, – Зоро огрызнулся, но беззлобно, в голосе звучали усталость и сомнение. – О, вроде помогает, док.  
Он скривился, должно быть, от сильной боли в руках – к ним возвращалась чувствительность, но вслух ничего не сказал, не пожаловался. Пальцы отекали и наливались багрово-синим цветом. На тыльной стороне правой ладони образовался пузырь, как при ожоге.   
– Пальцами не двигай, – велел Ло. Он вновь растер мазью ладони и предплечья Зоро, а потом начал осторожно бинтовать и накладывать шину.   
– Это зачем?  
– Это чтобы ты точно не шевелился, – ответил Ло и терпеливо объяснил: – При обморожении сосуды стали хрупкими. Будешь руками махать – начнется кровоизлияние.   
– Ты мне руки ампутируешь? – тоскливо проговорил Зоро и глянул на побледневшего Санджи. – Отрежешь по локоть?  
– Ну, будешь просить – может, и отрежу, так и быть, – Ло посмеивался и продолжал бинтовать. – А так – сделаю инъекцию, буду менять тебе повязки с мазью, и всё пройдет дней за десять. Даже рубцов не останется.   
Зоро просиял, Санджи осторожно обнял его за плечи и на мгновение прижался щекой к щеке.   
– А с этим что? – Зоро кивнул в сторону Чоппера, который так и лежал под одеялом носом к стенке и, если бы не поднимающиеся от дыхания плечи, казался бы мертвым.   
– По дому тоскует, – уверенно сказал Санджи. – За завтраком он расплакался.

Они вновь вскипятили чайник и заварили еще по кружке какао. Зоро пить отказывался.  
– А если мне отлить приспичит? Как я с такими руками? – он кивал на бинты.  
– Я тебе помогу, дурень! – сердился Санджи.  
Они переругивались, когда вошла Цуру, вся в снегу.  
– Погодка та еще, – Цуру скинула верхнюю одежду и потянулась к чайнику. – Метеорологи наши говорят, что ветер утихнет. Но теплее не станет. К береговой базе прошлый зимовочный состав поедет на вездеходах. Самолет при таком морозе не взлетит.   
Она без удивления посмотрела на руки Зоро и вздохнула, а вслух сказала:  
– Как установится погода, развернем павильон над разломом у старой базы. Да-да, над тем разломом, в который наш Ло свалился. – Цуру улыбнулась. – Эхолокацию применим, узнаем, что там внизу. Ученые давно предположили, что под «Фортуной» километра три льда, а во льду есть пустоты. И может, даже целое озеро в трещине.   
– Чоппер странный, – сказал Зоро, ему, видимо, не было дела до научных исследований. – То ли спит, то ли нет. Плачет.  
Цуру и это не удивило. Она ответила, что начальник предыдущей смены ведет себя так же: лежит в своем кабинете, всхлипывает, есть и пить отказывается. Он должен был передать Цуру дела, но не смог даже встать с кровати.  
– Ну пойдем, Санджи, перекурим. – Она поднялась со стула и достала из-за пазухи сигареты, видно, курить трубку в условиях такого ветра и холода было сложнее. – Потом пойдем к кают-компании и кухне. А вы, – Цуру по очереди пристально посмотрела на Зоро, Ло и Чоппера, – отдыхайте и не выходите из модуля. 

***

Ло сменил повязки Зоро, уложил его на койку, сам лег у дальней стены, начал читать книгу, но вскоре уронил томик на грудь и незаметно для себя задремал.  
Ему снился фрегат под ярко-розовыми парусами с флагом, с которого скалил в улыбке зубы веселый скелет. Корабль медленно входил в гавань, на фоне рассветного холодного неба сияли высокие белые башни портового города. Справа и слева на волнах покачивались трехпалубные боевые галеоны морского дозора, но пушки в бойницах молчали и слепо смотрели темными дулами. На пристани выстроились солдаты, блестели в лучах восходящего солнца стволы мортир и гаубиц.  
Было тихо, только шелестело и плескалось о борта фрегата море да кричали чайки. На носу корабля стоял Доффи – Донкихот Дофламинго, – на его широких плечах по ветру развевалась шуба, и казалось, что за спиной раскрываются огромные крылья.   
Ло застыл у мачты и наблюдал со стороны, как солдаты падают на колени – одни бьются лбами о деревянный настил, закрывают головы руками, другие же поднимают лица, их широко распахнутые глаза смотрят на Доффи. То же было и с командой фрегата – пираты бессильно оседали на палубу, рты раскрывались в беззвучном стоне.   
У Дофламинго была особая сила – воля древних королей и благословение небес. Ему сложно было противостоять.   
Подле Ло на одно колено опустился Росинант, рот в красной помаде был искажен от боли, из носа тонкой струйкой сочилась кровь. Он вцепился в руку Ло, поднял взгляд и прошептал:  
– Мы должны его остановить. Он – чудовище.  
Ло усмехнулся и положил ладонь на свою правую руку выше локтя, там, под тонкой тканью рубашки, отчетливо проступал длинный поперечный рубец. Пальцы чувствовали насечки и неровности на коже – это нити стягивали края глубокой, до самой кости раны. Ло хорошо помнил, как однажды поссорился с Доффи. Они часто ругались, но в тот раз впервые их злость и обида выплеснулись наружу потоками крови. 

– Озеро молодости? – орал тогда Ло. – Не ври мне! Ты лжец! Ты хочешь стать бессмертным за счет меня!  
На палубе валялась старинная книга, несколько хрупких страниц рассыпались, сломались под каблуком Ло, как сухие листья. Текст на смеси латыни и древних языков рассказывал, что можно стать бессмертным, если другой человек – достойный, сильный человек из клана Ди – согласится отдать за это свою жизнь. Пером и чернилами была выведена карта, красный крест отмечал остров Панк Хазард, в центре которого синела гладь Озера Фортуны, источника вечной жизни.  
– Мне уже тридцать пять! – кричал Ло, глядя в потемневшее от гнева лицо Дофламинго. – Ты ждешь, когда я состарюсь, а потом принесешь меня в жертву озеру? Какая же ты сука, Доффи... Ты ведь и так будешь жить дольше, гораздо дольше меня. Сотни лет?  
– Отдать жизнь нужно добровольно. – Доффи сдерживался, но голос звенел от ярости. – У меня и помимо тебя много достойных последователей. На тебе, знаешь, свет клином не сошелся. Найду себе другого Ди.  
Ло вытащил из ножен стилет, перехватил рукоять обратным хватом, коротко замахнулся и со всей силы всадил Доффи в грудь, слева, туда, где билось сердце. Доффи был слишком высоким, Ло приходилось тянуться, но он смог нажать на рукоять и начать ее проворачивать. Он хотел бы разодрать Доффи грудную клетку, распилить ребра, вырвать сердце и забрать себе. Горячая кровь потекла по пальцам.  
– Слишком слабо, – глухо сказал Доффи и сжал его запястья в одной своей огромной ладони. – И глупо.   
Он выдернул из груди стилет и отвел в сторону вместе с руками Ло. Что случилось дальше, Ло помнил плохо – лишь вспышки отдельных фрагментов. Блестели на солнце тонкие металлические нити, любимое оружие Доффи. Одна нить удавкой обвилась вокруг правого плеча Ло, легла поверх обнаженной кожи с черными татуировками. Петля начала сжиматься, нить медленно вдавливалась всё глубже, а потом резко резанула на всю глубину, рассекла кожу и плоть, как пила, и с тонким скрежетом врезалась в кость.   
– Ты меня сильно рассердил, Ло, – прозвучал откуда-то сверху голос Доффи, и грохнули три выстрела. Свинцовые пули вошли в грудь и живот Ло.   
Палуба была скользкой от крови, оглушительно шумело море, надрывались чайки, синее небо залило алым цветом. Ло корчился на досках у бочек, левой рукой пытался зажать рану на правой и кричал до хрипоты, до тошноты, до соленых и горьких слез.  
– Ну и что ты орешь? Больно? – спросил Доффи и опустился на корточки подле него. – Ты у нас в медицине смыслишь, вот и скажи мне – живут обычные люди с такими ранами?  
– Живут... недолго...  
– Сколько?  
– Я уже должен был умереть, – выдавил из себя Ло. Он с трудом говорил и всё пытался перестать плакать, но слезы катились по щекам, и он чувствовал их привкус во рту вместе со вкусом крови.   
– Ты живучая тварь, Ло, – со вздохом сказал Доффи. – Тебя благословило море.  
Он снял рубашку и разорвал ее на длинные полосы, перетянул грудь и живот Ло, жгутом пережал плечо.  
– Я мог бы дать тебе бутылку рома, – сказал он. – Пьяным тебе было бы легче терпеть. Но – нет. Ты должен чувствовать всё.  
Острая нить впилась в кожу у раны на плече и начала стежок за стежком стягивать края.  
– Не так... – прохрипел Ло. – Сначала надо обработать... Извлечь осколки кости...  
– Потом сам себе сделаешь операцию и всё исправишь, – уже мягче проговорил Доффи, склонился к нему и коротко поцеловал в спекшиеся соленые губы. – Ну-ну, не плачь, мальчик. 

Теперь Ло было сорок два года, в черных волосах серебрились редкие нити седины. Он почти не изменился, но в уголках глаз залегли первые морщины. Доффи же по-прежнему был молодым и сильным, годы проходили сквозь него, как вода сквозь песок. Впереди у него пара сотен лет в запасе, не меньше. Только теперь на груди Доффи был тонкий шрам от стилета – хоть что-то будет ему на память, когда Ло не станет.   
– Хочу видеть его королем всего мира, – тихо обратился Ло к Росинанту, который утирал кровь из носа. – Жаль только – не доживу.   
Теперь они оба молча смотрели, как Доффи спускается с фрегата под розовыми парусами и идет по белому городу прямо к дворцу, и никто не может встать у него на пути. 

***

– Ло, ты чего?..  
Ло с трудом разлепил веки. Зоро пихал его коленом в бок и бессильно взмахивал забинтованными руками.  
– Кошмар приснился? Ты давай, это, потише. Вон Чоппера напугал.  
Ло медленно сел на койке и долго не мог понять, почему оказался в тесном замкнутом пространстве, мрачном и холодном. И почему слышит лишь свист ветра и хруст снега – ни привычного шелеста волн, ни скрипа корабельных мачт.   
Щеки Ло были мокрыми, кожу неприятно стягивало, ресницы слиплись от влаги, будто он проревел пару часов.   
– Какой сейчас год? – хрипло спросил он и откашлялся. Сам глянул на календарь на стене у окна и изумился.   
– Ты в порядке? Не заболел? Может, жар? – Зоро хотел потрогать его лоб, но досадливо дернул замотанной ладонью. Наклонился и без всяких церемоний щекой и носом прижался ко лбу Ло. – Горячий. Очень горячий.   
Ло отстранился, задрал край свитера и осмотрел свою грудь и живот – на коже с татуировкой в виде сердца не было шрамов от пуль. Коснулся правого плеча – исчез и рубец, к которому Ло давно привык и часто прикасался к этой неровной отметине.  
Ло встал, обогнул замершего Зоро и приоткрыл дверь – колючий воздух с жесткими крупицами льда отрезвил его, волной вымыл хмарь и дурь из головы. Но остался привкус двойственности. Ло был Ло. Ло был не Ло. Воспоминания и мысли путались.   
Ему чудилось, что в детстве, когда родители и сестра умерли, он решил стать юнгой на пиратском фрегате с розовыми парусами. Он по якорной цепи влез на палубу, встал у бочек с порохом, которые только-только погрузили на корабль и еще не опустили в трюм. Ло вытащил огниво и заорал, что взорвет порох, себя, нос фрегата и всех, кто поблизости, если его не возьмут в команду. Тогда с капитанского мостика спустился сам Донкихот Дофламинго в шубе из перьев, ее подол и рукава с шелестом скользили по деревянным ступеням. Шаги были бесшумными. Дофламинго широко и криво улыбался, подвижные губы растягивались...  
Ло глотнул ледяного воздуха, сухо закашлялся, кое-как опомнился и захлопнул дверь. Но эта улыбка всё еще стояла перед глазами.   
– Всё хорошо, – просипел он, сердце колотилось.  
На него с подозрением смотрел Зоро, а из угла блестели полные слез глаза перепуганного доктора Чоппера.  
Ло как ни в чем не бывало поставил кипятиться чайник. Молчать и вести себя адекватно – вот и всё, что ему оставалось.  
Зоро поглядывал на него с прищуром, следил, но вскоре отвлекся и с удивлением в голосе пробормотал:  
– Мои руки...  
– Больно? Дам анальгетиков. – Ло подошел к нему.  
– Нет, док. Наоборот, – возразил Зоро и протянул к нему замотанные кисти. – Совсем не больно, всё прошло.  
– Не может быть. Обморожение второй степени так быстро не проходит.  
Ло осторожно размотал бинты, и показалась кожа здорового тона. Видно было лишь несколько желтовато-зеленых пятен с коричневыми краями, как от подживших синяков. Ло согнул пальцы Зоро – теплые, податливые, они легко двигались в суставах.  
– Чудо, – сказал Зоро и заулыбался. – Покажу Санджи – вот он обалдеет!   
Зоро вскочил и стал поспешно натягивать пуховик, будто собрался сию же минуту бежать на кухню к своему повару и совать ему руки под нос.  
– Спасибо, док!..  
– Нет уж, стой! – прикрикнул на него Ло. – Заблудишься один. Позже вместе пойдем.

Через трое суток ветер немного улегся, но мороз стоял крепкий. У станции в ряд выстроились вездеходы и тягачи. Старая зимовочная группа готовилась к отбытию, а новая провожала, и обе они походили на стаю пингвинов, которые жмутся друг к другу, чтобы согреться.   
Ло давно был в полном порядке, ходил без фиксатора на шее, только ногу по-прежнему бинтовал – иногда давало о себе знать растяжение, будто от стопы и выше к колену крючком тянули сухожилия и связки. Момент для отправки Ло на материк на обследование был давно упущен. Если бы смещенные позвонки зажали нервы, симптомы бы уже проявились, как и признаки отека мозга после сотрясения. По крайней мере Ло смог убедить в этом Цуру, да и по радиосвязи пришло сообщение, что другого хирурга им прислать не смогут.   
– Как-то мне не по себе, – признался Бепо и посмотрел вдаль, где клубилась серая поземка и в ее мути небо сливалось с землей. В снежную хмарь один за другим окунались вездеходы и пропадали, их очертания таяли, будто машины уезжали в никуда, в пустой параллельный мир.   
Ло обернулся – даже постройки станции на расстоянии пары шагов были с трудом различимы, только их крыши торчали из потока поземки, и казалось, что модули парят над снегом.   
– Проводили – и будет! – громко сказала Цуру. – Пойдемте, у меня ко всем вам есть серьезный разговор.  
Она махнула рукавицей в сторону кают-компании и первой медленно пошла в том направлении, за ней вереницей потянулись остальные. Иногда кто-нибудь да оборачивался и вновь провожал взглядом хвост колонны вездеходов.   
– Что за настрой? – бодро спросила Цуру, когда все сбились в кружок у большого стола и вяло разбирали с подноса горячие чашки, кто с какао, кто с чаем или соком. – Сумерки только начались, а до полярной ночи еще много времени – почему уже такие кислые?  
Ее темные живые глаза пылали, будто подсвеченные изнутри свечами. На тонких бескровных губах блуждала загадочная полуулыбка.  
– Так что-то как-то неудачно наше дежурство началось, – сказал Шачи, который сидел на самом краю лавки и едва влезал – в кают-компании было тесно для всей группы. – Ну, у меня, вы знаете, кровь из носа хлестала. Потом вон и остальным поплохело. Ло чуть шею не свернул, Зоро обморозился, доктор Чоппер бредил.  
Он перевел дыхание, раскрыл было рот, но больше ничего не сказал, только покачал головой. Несколько ладоней похлопало его по плечу, Шачи поддержали нестройным хором голосов. Ло молчал. Он с трудом привыкал к тому, что на станции принято всё высказывать вслух, быть открытыми и общительными, но понимал, что с точки зрения психологии это необходимо. Он даже прочел книгу из медпункта «Микроклимат в коллективе».   
– Когда я была молодой, – начала Цуру, – то участвовала в экспериментах доктора Цезаря Клауна. Я и десять таких же девчонок три месяца провели на Панк Хазарде. Жили в палатках, питались концентратами, пытались заниматься наукой. Построили аэрологический павильон. Мерзли каждую минуту, невозможно было согреться.   
Она широко улыбнулась, и морщины потекли по впалым щекам двумя ветвистыми ручьями.   
– Из нашей десятки все выжили, – продолжила Цуру. – Оптимизм всегда нас выручал.  
– А если честно? – подал голос Зоро, он сидел в углу и плечом зажимал у стены недовольного Санджи. – Вы нас сказочками не кормите.   
– Если честно, то было много ссор. Устали друг от друга, – спокойно отозвалась Цуру. – И мороз не прошел даром. Все девочки застудились. Вернулись бесплодными.   
Она подняла вверх тонкий узловатый палец и сказала:  
– А без оптимизма мы бы погибли.  
Она не дала никому возразить и тут же вновь заговорила:  
– Значит так, друзья. Не буду вас томить – мы на пороге научного открытия. Погода позволяет нам поставить шатры, подогнать технику. Вчера эхолокация показала, что под нами действительно может быть древнее озеро. Будем бурить скважину и доставать образцы льда.   
Она встала, будто ее подбросило энергией, распирающей худое жилистое тело.  
– А теперь самое важное! Результаты локации мы передали на береговую станцию, а они – дальше. Сегодня утром я получила радиограмму с военного атомного ледокола «Тишина». Адмирал Росинант лично приказывает нам прекратить исследования и запрещает бурить скважину. Как вам это?  
– Какой еще Росинант? – шепнул Ло на ухо Бепо.   
– Племянник адмирала, того, в честь которого наш корабль назвали, – пояснил Бепо.  
– Внук, – поправил Шачи, наклоняясь к Ло. – Или правнук. Черт его знает. В общем, это адмирал Росинант-младший.   
– Когда-то давно, – громко проговорила Цуру, – военные радировали будущим основателям станции «Фортуна». Приказывали остановиться на берегу, не идти в центр острова. Но сообщение проигнорировали. Только благодаря этому была открыта наша полярная станция. Не имеют права военные диктовать ученым свои правила. Особенно – безо всяких аргументов и пояснений.  
Она обвела всех внимательным взглядом и закончила:  
– Я предлагаю сделать вид, что у нас проблемы с радиосвязью и приказа мы не получали. И развернуть исследования. Но только если все согласны. Кто против – поднимите руку. Давайте, не бойтесь! Я вас осуждать не стану.  
Ее последние фразы звучали как «только попробуйте вякнуть мне поперек, я заживо закопаю вас в снег».   
– А что, если они не зря запрещают нам скважины бурить? – задал вопрос Санджи. – Может, под нами что-то опасное?  
– Под нами, вероятнее всего, кроме озера еще и братская могила. – Цуру не смутилась. – Замерзшие трупы тех, кто умер во время опытов Цезаря. Правительство и военные замалчивают то, сколько народу погибло. Так что опасность тут только для правительства.   
Больше никто не возражал.

Следующие недели слились в один сплошной унылый поток, похожий на грязный ручей у свалки с отбросами. За окнами теперь всегда стояли тоскливые сумерки. К монотонному гудению дизельной станции прибавился однообразный шум бура, скрежет и грохот машин. Тягачами оттащили модули «Фортуны» в сторону на несколько сотен метров, а на старом месте сейчас работала техника. Невдалеке от буровой установки машины закапывались всё глубже в снег, словно рыли огромную могилу.   
Ло иногда следил за ними из окна медпункта, видел яркие куртки – чаще всего инженера Бепо и механика Зоро. Иногда мимо проходил Шачи, он оборачивался и махал, словно знал, что Ло может увидеть.   
Последние слабые лучи солнца угасали, а вместе с ними таял и боевой настрой команды.  
– Голова болит каждый день, – грустно признался Бепо, когда зашел в медпункт погреться и выпить чаю с конфетами. – А Зоро тошнит. Но он никому об этом не говорит – гордый.   
Ло только кивнул. Он выслушал уже не одну такую жалобу. Жаловались все, рано или поздно за таблеткой или инъекцией приползали даже самые стойкие.   
– Когда здесь сижу с тобой – мне лучше, – сказал Бепо и отхлебнул чаю.  
И этим он тоже не удивил. Так говорили все. Мол, мучился-страдал, а потом пришел к доктору Ло и разом попустило. Словно Ло был загадочным объектом, который генерировал вокруг себя помехи, странное возмущение пространства. Рядом с ним люди чаще попадали в беду – то ногу подвернут, то пальцы обморозят, то головой о косяк стукнутся. Но и исцелялись чудесным образом. Он никак не мог забыть о распухших и посиневших руках Зоро на второй стадии обморожения, которые регенерировали за считаные часы.  
– Слышал новости? – спросил Бепо, поглядывая на хмарь за окном. Ему явно не хотелось обратно на мороз. – Мы пробурили скважину. Достали цилиндр льда с большой глубины. Таких образцов еще никто не добывал!  
Его наигранный энтузиазм быстро сошел на нет.  
– Сутки до полярной ночи, – невпопад добавил он, и его глаза стали мертвыми с искусственным блеском пластика. Он коротко посмотрел на часы: – Конец твоего и нашего дежурства. Пойдем в кают-компанию?   
– Пойдем, – машинально отозвался Ло. Он тоже был сам не свой. Глянул на циферблат и подумал, что времени осталось мало. Часы вот-вот пробьют. – Только сначала загляни со мной в библиотеку при лаборатории. Нужны кое-какие материалы.  
– Без проблем, – сказал Бепо, но вздохнул устало.   
В тесном библиотечном блоке он явно нервничал, то заглядывал Ло через плечо, то рассеянно водил пальцем по корешкам книг. Иногда отходил к окну и шуршал чем-то из глубокой тени – блок сейчас был освещен лишь одной яркой настольной лампой.  
Ло и самому было тревожно. Он быстро пролистывал книги по истории, но было их до обидного мало и в основном речь на страницах шла о развитии науки и техники. А Ло искал любое упоминание о своем предке-пирате, о Дофламинго, о фрегате под розовыми парусами. С трудом он отыскал томик, где автор скупо, парой фраз, упомянул, что морские разбойники часто грабили торговые суда. В конце страницы сообщалось: некоторые пираты даже захватывали островные королевства и ненадолго, но всё же устанавливали там свое правление.   
Ло мысленно взвыл, его лицо против воли исказилось. Он с ненавистью обвел взглядом полку полного собрания сочинений партийного лидера Сенгоку.   
– Не расстраивайся, – глухо сказал Бепо и низко склонился к книге. – Мы тут держим только литературу, которую одобрило правительство. Поэтому ты многого здесь не найдешь... Пойдем спать.  
– Пойдем, – мрачно согласился Ло и с силой запихнул том обратно. – Такими книгами только печь топить, если дизель кончится.  
– А мы топим. Иногда, – без улыбки ответил Бепо. 

Чернота полярной ночи дегтем и чернилами залила станцию, подмяла под себя и приглушила даже гул установок жизнеобеспечения. С первым сном полярной ночи к Ло пришел самый страшный кошмар, какой он когда-либо видел.   
Ло стоял на высоком заснеженном берегу, на обрыве у озера с тонкой коркой льда. Ветер обжигал щеки холодом, дыхание вырывалось клубами пара. Перед Ло на самом краю застыл Дофламинго, его подвижное лицо было сейчас пугающе спокойным, как маска из мрамора, разгладились мелкие морщины, ресницы побелели от инея.  
– Я всё просчитал, – убеждал Ло, но голос подрагивал, в горле стоял горячий ком, было трудно произносить слова. – Ты мог бы жить столетиями. Почти как бессмертный. Но ты умрешь раньше – твоя сила разрушит тело. Уже разрушает. Ты не выдержишь.  
Доффи завоевал королевство, контролировал торговые пути и собрал мощный боевой флот. Он мог бы стать королем этого мира. Но он был измотан, сверхчеловеческая сила разрывала его изнутри – в одном из сражений Ло видел, как из левого глаза Доффи скатываются, как слезы, капли крови.   
– Панк Хазард, – Ло неопределенно махнул рукой, – нужный нам остров. Нужное нам озеро Жизни.   
– Ты же не верил в фонтаны молодости и озера вечной жизни, – без улыбки сказал Дофламинго, на его плечи ложились крупные хлопья снега.   
– Я хочу верить. – Ло шагнул ближе к нему. – По моей теории, через пару сотен лет ученые сделают прорыв в медицине. Тогда твое тело могли бы восстановить. Если ускорить регенерацию, ты станешь бессмертным.   
Он привычно слегка поднялся на носках, а Дофламинго, так же по многолетней привычке, низко наклонился к нему, сокращая разницу в росте. Ло тяжело сглотнул и произнес:  
– Тебя нужно заморозить во льду. Любой человек от такого умрет – кровь замерзнет и разорвет сосуды. Отогреют уже мертвеца. Но ты выдержишь. Тебя найдут когда-нибудь. Через много лет.   
– Зачем? – коротко спросил Доффи. – Мне нравится здесь и сейчас.  
– Затем, что я так хочу, – с нажимом сказал Ло, чувствуя на своем лице его теплое дыхание. – Хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то из нас остался навсегда. Я не верю в легенды о бессмертии, но верю в медицину.  
Ло было сорок шесть. Еще крепкий, жилистый, худой мужчина с седыми прядями в волосах, он чувствовал, что для него всё на свете заканчивается, – глубины моря звали Ло, жизнь подходила к концу. Он, как и все его предки, скоро должен был отправиться на дно.   
– А что ты сам? – голос Доффи звучал глухо. – Мог бы получить каперскую грамоту и еще поплавать по морям.  
Он намекал на Росинанта, который бросил их пару лет назад и присоединился к королевскому флоту морского дозора. Адмирал Росинант – подумать только! Его флагманский корабль палил из всех пушек по фрегату с розовыми парусами и перебил грот-мачту. Потрепанный пушечными ядрами, шквальными ветрами и холодными течениями, фрегат сейчас стоял на якоре так далеко от озера, что нельзя было различить яркие паруса.   
– А я не пропаду, – серьезно ответил Ло. Он никогда не говорил, что смерть близко. – Осяду в тихой гавани, открою питейное заведение.   
– Как же я буду там – в будущем – без тебя? – тихо произнес Доффи. Если бы он, по своему обыкновению, расплылся в улыбке, то слова приобрели бы едкий привкус издевки. И Ло стало бы легче. Но – нет.   
– Да как-нибудь справишься. – Ло смог криво ухмыльнуться, он чувствовал себя гораздо старше Доффи, настоящим стариком. – Сейчас ты едва жив, и твой братец, адмирал Росинант, тебя ищет, а наш корабль – дырявое корыто. В будущем у тебя появится еще один шанс. Но если ты против, то я, конечно же, не стану...  
Он резко, со всей силы, навалившись всем весом, толкнул Доффи в грудь. Сам не устоял на ногах, рухнул коленями в снег, заскользил к самому краю, но завалился на бок и вцепился, ломая ногти, в наст. А Доффи... Доффи сорвался. Пугающе медленно он падал вниз, ударился спиной о тонкий лед, пробил поверхность и погрузился в черную воду. Озеро просело, берега дрогнули, лед на мгновение вздыбился, пошел трещинами, а потом стремительно застыл толстым непрозрачным слоем.   
Всё произошло беззвучно – Ло слышал лишь грохот своего сердца. Оно трепыхнулось еще пару раз, стукнулось в ребра и будто бы замерло – так стало тихо и холодно в груди. Ло поднялся и пошел к морскому берегу. Там, в палатке, он сутки рисовал подробную карту, озеро отметил красным крестом и надписью «thesaurus». Оставил несколько кратких заметок, всё упаковал в промасленную бумагу и сунул в бутылку, а бутылку – в ларец. Передал на борт фрегата горстке выживших после морских боев и велел отплывать. Они смотрели на него с палубы широко распахнутыми глазами, полными страха, и молчали.  
Ло проводил корабль взглядом и, когда розовые паруса скрылись за горизонтом, медленно пошел к холодному серо-черному морю. Он ничего не чувствовал, ему было не больно и не холодно, когда он по скользким, припорошенным снегом камням спустился к воде и зашел по колено. Волны с ледяным крошевом облизывали его ноги и разбивались брызгами.  
Он сожалел только о том, что не попрощался. Но умирать потом было бы страшнее – на контрасте. А доживать последние недели без Дофламинго – пусто и бессмысленно. Да и не зря в легендах говорилось, что для создания бессмертного человека нужна жертва – человек из клана Ди.   
Ло улыбнулся, по щекам катились капли талого снега и соленого льда. Он поскользнулся, окунулся с головой в черноту, глотнул обжигающего, раздирающего глотку холода. И пропал. 

– Они нашли!.. Ло, проснись! Они нашли! – его с силой тряс за плечо смутно знакомый молодой парень с черными глазами и белесыми волосами. Было тепло, а сверху лился ровный желтоватый свет.   
– Что нашли? – Ло медленно сел, щурил глаза и присматривался к парню, силился вспомнить, кто перед ним. – Как я здесь оказался?   
Фрегат всегда слегка покачивался, слышно было, как о борта шелестят волны, то вблизи, то издали доносились отрывистые крики чаек. Сейчас же Ло явно оказался на суше вдали от моря и в непривычной тишине.   
– Ты как сам? – парень положил горячие ладони на его щеки, заглянул в глаза. – Ты холодный, Ло, просто ледяной.  
Ло сморгнул, нахмурился. В голове тяжелыми пластами заворочались массивы воспоминаний. Память была забита до отказа и переполнена, разум походил на предельно растянутый резиновый шар – вот-вот лопнет. Ло был один, но сознание множилось, он становился всем и ничем одновременно, существовал и не существовал. В хаосе и мельтешении он кое-как зацепил нужный фрагмент памяти и сказал:  
– Бепо? А, это ты. Всё нормально, просто дурные сны. Всё думаю, где теперь наш фрегат...  
– Идти надо, если ты в норме. – Бепо подал ему пуховик, придвинул ближе сапоги. – Наши выкопали льдину. В ней – тело. Должно быть, и правда из братской могилы.   
– Большое тело? – деловито уточнил Ло и быстро зашнуровал ботинки.  
– Ну, как сказать?.. – Бепо задумчиво потряс пуховиком. – Глыба льда где-то метра четыре в длину. Да, пожалуй, крупный человек. Посмотришь как врач, решишь, что дальше делать.  
Они прошли по узкому коридору, открыли дверь и нырнули в морозную черноту. Огромное чернильное небо было чистым, ярко выделялись серебряные звезды. Фонари у модулей сияли слабым грязно-желтым светом, и снег казался песком на пустынном пляже высохшего моря. Ярче была освещена площадка у раскопок. Там уже собралась толпа, застыла у темного края – расщелина раздалась в стороны, и из нее торчал кусок буровой установки и гусеницы тягача.   
– Бурили и добурились, – проворчал Зоро, жестом подзывая Ло ближе. – Треснуло прямо под нами. Я чуть не провалился. Потом посмотрел, а там – оно.   
«Оно», по словам Зоро, подцедили крюками и техникой вытянули из снежной толщи. Это была прямоугольная глыба чистого полупрозрачного льда, которая слабо переливалась и казалась гробом из лунного камня. Ло склонился, потер рукавицей гладкую поверхность с редкими зазубринами и несколькими сколами от крючьев. Подо льдом белела россыпь пузырей воздуха и виднелось мертвенно-бледное человеческое лицо. Вмерзли в глыбу и скрывали тело ярко-розовые птичьи перья. Ло опустился еще ниже и различил широко распахнутые глаза человека с огромными черными зрачками. Сердце забилось так часто и отчаянно, что Ло замутило. Он упал на колени, грудью навалился на ледяной гроб, лбом прижался к твердой холодной поверхности. Его плечи вздрагивали – он весь дрожал и из последних сил старался сдержать рыдания, которые рвались изнутри.  
Он нашел свое сокровище. Свой thesaurus. Своего Доффи.   
Он так сильно хотел расплакаться, как никогда раньше, даже в детстве. Слезы душили, ему казалось, что в нем поднимается и вот-вот затопит берега соленое горячее море.   
Это длилось пару мучительных мгновений. А потом Ло глубоко вздохнул, поднялся и спокойно сказал:  
– Поскользнулся.  
– Да уж, скользко. Нос не разбил? – Зоро похлопал его по плечу.  
Неспешно перебирая длинными тонкими ногами под толстым оранжевым пуховиком, к ним подошла Цуру и раздраженно сказала:  
– Будьте осторожнее!  
Постучала костяшками по ледяному гробу – Ло передернуло – и распорядилась:  
– Тело оттащите в сторону и накройте шатром, чтобы не засыпало снегом. Пусть лежит до весны. Весной отправим этот образец в научный институт.   
Насколько Ло знал, так поступали с трупами на «Фортуне». Если кто-то из группы погибал, то мертвец лежал на морозе до конца полярной ночи. Потом останки либо переправляли на материк и хоронили, либо оставляли на Панк Хазарде у береговой станции – там высился снежный курган и стояла табличка с именами умерших. Иногда ледокол перевозил тела в институт для исследований.   
– Я не согласен. Мы должны разморозить тело, – решительно возразил Ло. Стало дурно от мысли, что они не хотят отдавать ему Доффи.   
– Не спорь, – вяло отмахнулась Цуру и потрясла головой, будто пыталась прийти в себя и вернуть ясность мыслей. – Делайте, как я сказала. Глупо препираться на морозе. Позже обсудим – в кают-компании.  
– Нет, – голос Ло звучал твердо и необычно громко, поднимался над воем вьюги. – Мы разморозим тело и проведем первичные исследования.   
Группа молча уставилась на него, блестели в лучах прожекторов стекла защитных очков, и за ними не было видно глаз. Он говорил глупости. Лаборатория при станции была недостаточно оснащена.   
Тихо и неуверенно заговорил Шачи, в поддержку ему осторожно кивал Бепо:  
– Можно взять образцы тканей и сохранить на холоде. Потом остальную часть тела положить в тепло, чтобы оттаяла. Если доктор Ло уверен, что это необходимо...   
Но резать Доффи Ло не позволил бы. Он заговорил, и слова раскатились по площадке, перекрыли все прочие звуки:  
– Нет. Несите в лабораторию. Всего. Целиком.  
Несколько минут стояла абсолютная тишина, а затем Цуру поникла плечами и устало сказала:  
– Мне всё равно.   
Только сейчас Ло понял, насколько группа измучена. Они еле стояли на ногах. Частые головокружения, тошнота и головные боли, которые особенно остро проявились с наступлением долгих полярных сумерек, доконали всех, кроме Ло.   
Сейчас люди сдались, уступили и безропотно взялись транспортировать ледяную глыбу в просторный модуль лаборатории. Когда дело было сделано, они молча ушли в жилой модуль, хотя по плану было еще много работы – им нужно было восстановить бур и вытащить из трещины тягач. Группу охватила апатия. 

Ло сидел в лаборатории и смотрел, как медленно тает ледяной гроб. Замороженное тело лежало на металлическом столе с двумя небольшими желобами по бокам, в них стекала вода. Струи тянулись к краю и с глухим звуком сливались в большое ведро на полу.  
Ло отыскал листок бумаги с карандашом и примерно рассчитал, сколько времени понадобится на разморозку такого куска пресной озерной воды. Очертания цифр получались кривыми, руки дрожали, грифель крошился. Вышло суток восемь, если не больше – всё из-за того, что в помещениях станции всегда стояла прохлада. Можно было бы вскипятить чан воды и погрузить в него лед или оттащить глыбу в душевые и там обдавать горячим паром. Но Ло пока не мог решить, что делать, как свести к минимуму повреждения тела при перепаде температур.   
Он отбросил исписанный листок и подумал о том, что нашел Дофламинго несвоевременно. Да и не должен был находить. В будущем, через сотню или две сотни лет, наука наверняка выйдет на такой уровень, что Доффи, должно быть, легко вернули бы к жизни. Сейчас же, на этой отрезанной от мира станции в плохо оснащенной лаборатории, Ло ничего не мог сделать.   
– Скорее всего, я тебя убиваю, – сказал он и на мгновение коснулся пальцами льда.  
От мозгового штурма и математики сознание прояснилось, схлынул мощный поток спутанных мыслей и чувств – словно бурная река вышла из берегов, а потом вернулась в русло, но оставила на земле мелкий сор: водоросли, листья и обломки ветвей. Теперь Ло не понимал, какого черта упал на колени и чуть не разревелся над телом Дофламинго. В сердце было пусто, лишь иногда неприятно покалывало, будто тупой иглой, да в голове возникали смутные образы. Он снова был самим собой, а пират Ло отступил в тень. Но желание и даже настоятельная потребность как можно скорее извлечь изо льда тело осталось и жгло, как уголья. Неважно, что там с уровнем науки. С каждым вдохом и выдохом внутри Ло росла уверенность, что сейчас – самое время и место. Потом будет поздно.  
Через шесть часов в лабораторию пришла Цуру. Бледная, с глубоко запавшими глазами, она была небрежно одета в пуховик нараспашку.   
– Получила радиограмму, – старческим дрожащим голосом равнодушно произнесла она. – Адмирал Росинант и совет морского дозора приказывают тебе остановиться.  
– Лично мне? – он скептически качнул головой.   
– Тебе. Трафальгару Ди Ватер Ло. – Ее рот открывался и закрывался неестественными механическими движениями, как у робота или куклы-марионетки.  
– А если я не остановлюсь? Что они сделают?  
– В такую погоду и полярной ночью – ничего. Мы изолированы, – ответила Цуру и закрыла усталые глаза, красные от лопнувших сосудов. – Ло, это... – она не глядя указала на глыбу льда, – нас убивает.   
– «Это» – человек, и его зовут Дофламинго.  
– Нет, Ло. – Ее рука упала и повисла безвольно. – Не человек. Чудовище. И я жалею, что пошла против правительства. Это должно было оставаться в озере под слоем снега. Если это проснется, мы можем не выдержать.   
Она неловко развернулась и ушла, ее тонкие ноги заплетались.  
Ло встревожился, но ненадолго. Страх прошел по коже ознобом и испарился, как вода под лучами солнца. Спокойствие царило рядом с чудовищем по имени Дофламинго.   
Еще через час Ло ощутил сильный голод. Пришлось с большой неохотой оставить свое сокровище в лаборатории и дойти до кухни в кают-компании.   
Ветер нудно ныл на одной ноте, по ногам сквозило сухой поземкой, каждый шаг давался с трудом. У самого порога модуля Ло окатило таким сильным и холодным порывом, будто ветер пронизал его насквозь, продул внутренние органы и вгрызся в кости. Ло плотно закрыл дверь и запер. В кают-компании было темно и тихо, только шуршал в углу старый магнитофон, жуя пленку на кассете. В кухне горела лишь одна потолочная лампа, желтовато-серый свет лился на плечи Санджи, который поник на стуле, сидел с опущенной головой. У его ног на коленях стоял Зоро, он держал в ладонях белые пальцы Санджи и прижимался к ним лбом, словно молился.  
– Вы как? – негромко окликнул Ло и открыл шкаф у плиты, где хранились сухари и консервы.  
Зоро встрепенулся и уставился на него черными больными глазами, проговорил медленно:  
– Да что же это?.. Я спал. Или нет...  
Он запнулся, помолчал и добавил:  
– Спать хочется. Я только немного посплю. Лишь бы с Санджи ничего не случилось... Ты обещай мне, Ло. Обещай, что всё будет хорошо.  
Он вздохнул, уткнулся лбом в колени Санджи и затих. А Санджи, глядя в пустоту, машинально погладил его по волосам и сказал мертвым голосом:  
– Холодно, Ло. Очень холодно.  
И тогда Ло замер с пачкой печенья в руке и ощутил, что и правда температура в помещении резко упала. Он внимательно прислушался. Только шелест магнитофона и свист ветра. Пропал уже давно ставший привычным гул дизельного генератора.  
Ло сунул печенье в карман и быстро нырнул в коридор, который вел к жилым комнатам. И здесь были лишь тишина, темнота и очертания тел на койках. Среди спящих Ло отыскал Бепо, тот скорчился под двумя одеялами и лежал с плотно сомкнутыми веками.  
– Бепо? Бепо, что-то с генератором. – Ло с силой потряс его за плечи. – Отопление отключилось. Лампы еле горят.   
– Нет сил, – выдавил Бепо и попытался уползти, как червь. – Их кто-то забрал – все мои силы.  
– Генератор! – напомнил Ло. – Ты же механик, инженер. Разберись.  
Бепо невнятно промямлил что-то о трубах, батареях и попадании воды в ту часть системы, где должен быть только горячий воздух. Ло ничего не понял и спросил:  
– И что делать?  
– Запустить аварийный генератор. Запасным стартерным аккумулятором. Основной, видимо, полетел, раз автоматически не сработал.  
– Где он?  
– Кто? – прошептал Бепо, опять пополз от Ло и хотел с головой зарыться в одеяло.  
– Аккумулятор.   
Но больше Бепо ничего не сказал, и Ло пришлось вновь выйти на мороз и перебежками одному подобраться к модулям дизельного генератора. Он был в замешательстве. Он мало что смыслил в технике, а от сильной стужи мысли замерзали внутри мозгов. Ло достал фонарик, прошел мимо непонятной аппаратуры и пульта управления, кажущегося в потемках железной мордой уродливого робота. Заметил устройство, должно быть, аккумулятор – крупный ярко-розовый ящик с надписью «Монстр-305» и ручкой на крышке. Ло с трудом подтащил его к генератору. Тот по очертаниям напоминал паровоз на полозьях вместо колес и был высотой почти в человеческий рост. Замерев и оглядывая сплетение трубок и отдельные детали, Ло силился сообразить, что и как подключать. На него тяжестью наваливались холод и усталость, сковывали движения. Он дышал часто и прерывисто, никак не мог набрать полную грудь воздуха. Тряслись руки, непослушные, потерявшие чувствительность. Ноги так застыли, что хоть отрежь их да выкинь.  
Он с трудом достал коробку с инструментами, подсветил фонарем значки на генераторе, но они расплывались. Перед глазами мельтешили цветные искры, а за искрами пришла тьма, она наползала с периферии зрения и постепенно закрывала обзор.   
– Нет. Нет, нет!.. – Ло оперся ладонями о корпус генератора, тряхнул головой, но тьма всё наступала. Он медленно сполз на пол, лбом уперся в трубу, провода прижались к щеке. Руки и ноги стали тяжелым и чужим. Из темноты пришел страшный холод и боль, словно кровь в теле текла вперемешку с колотым льдом и раздирала сосуды. Из боли родилось мягкое, но пугающее своей инородностью тепло. Ло больше не мерз, он лежал с открытыми глазами, смотрел в черноту и ничего не слышал – ни стука сердца, ни своего дыхания. У него не было сил, будто кто-то выпил их, жадно, до капли. Ло даже не успел испугаться – его просто не стало, он растворился в тепле.

Ло очнулся. Шея сильно болела. Он подумал, что если сейчас откроет глаза, то увидит встревоженных Бепо и Чоппера.   
«Ты в порядке?» – Бепо склонится к нему, заслонит потолок медпункта.  
«Что случилось?» – сдавленно скажет Ло и ощутит давление фиксатора на шее и бинты на лбу.  
«Сотрясение мозга, – ответит Чоппер. – Ты упал в расщелину, ударился головой и был без сознания два часа. Завтра отправим тебя самолетом в госпиталь – пока полярная ночь не началась».  
– Не может быть, – возразил Ло образам в своей голове, – чтобы всё оказалось только моим бредом.  
Он ощупал себя – никаких бинтов и фиксаторов, – медленно сел и неохотно, с опаской, огляделся. На Ло уставилась собственная бледная до зеленоватого оттенка физиономия с глубокими тенями под глазами. Он был на диване у магнитофона в кают-компании и смотрел в большое зеркало на стене. Лампы сияли ярко, и в их свете он отчетливо различил сине-черные синяки на своей шее, похожие на следы от сильных пальцев.   
Он прислушался. Вдалеке успокаивающе шумел дизельный генератор, со стороны душевых доносилось бульканье воды в баке-нагревателе. С кухни пахло мясными консервами, сладким какао и апельсиновым соком.   
Ло поднялся, держась за стену, обогнул большой стол и чуть не упал, потому что споткнулся о торчащую руку. На полу у батареи в ряд лежали без сознания все члены команды, сверху их укрывал ворох курток и одеял. К помещениям кухни тянулась цепь грязных следов: большие отпечатки удивительно длинных узких стоп. Ло поставил свою ногу рядом со следом, и его немаленькая стопа оказалась в полтора раза короче темного отпечатка.  
В кухне у плиты виднелась серая лужа, в ней плавали осколки льда и темно-красные сгустки, рядом валялись разодранные лоскуты ткани и сломанные бледно-розовые перья. На тумбе стояла глубокая кастрюля свежего мясного бульона, а рядом – три кружки с разводами какао и масла. И снова бордовые сгустки.  
Ло ничего не услышал, но ощутил движение воздуха за спиной и легкое покалывание – это встали дыбом волоски на загривке. Начал оборачиваться, но заторможенно, как бывает в дурном сне. Сперва он различил краем глаза лишь невероятно большую ладонь. Ее пальцы впились в дверной косяк так, что на пластике остались вмятины. Кожа на кончиках пальцев была сморщенной, как бывает после долгого пребывания в воде, и белой, а ногти – сломанными, кое-где содранными до мяса.  
Потом над Ло нависла темная тень, он запрокинул голову и увидел, как гигантский человек сильно наклоняется, чтобы не задеть притолоку, и бесшумно входит. Кухня сразу же сделалась маленькой и тесной, крошечной, как кухонька в игрушечном доме, а сам Ло почувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком. К нему приблизилось уже знакомое по снам и оттого еще более жуткое лицо – с правильными чертами, прямым хищным носом и улыбчивым ртом, – сейчас оно было мертвенно-бледным с синеватыми губами утопленника. На Ло в упор посмотрели большие глаза с красивым разрезом и светлыми слипшимися ресницами. Воспаленные, с красными от лопнувших сосудов белками. На фоне красноты ярко выделялись прозрачные, холодного оттенка радужки.   
Это был Дофламинго, и он положил шершавую ледяную ладонь на шею Ло. Стало ясно, кто оставил на коже синяки.  
– Почему ты такой молоденький? – хрипло с непривычным акцентом проговорил Дофламинго. Хватка усилилась, ладонь обхватывала шею Ло целиком, большой и указательный пальцы соприкасались. – Отвечай, когда я тебя спрашиваю.  
Ло дернулся, попытался вдохнуть, но не смог. Его ноги сначала встали на носки, а потом оторвались от пола. Дофламинго легко поднял его и встряхнул, как щенка.   
– Эт... то не я... – слабо просипел Ло. – Оставь меня... Дофл... Дофлм-м... инго.  
– Для тебя – просто Доффи. – Он разом остыл и устало сник, опустил Ло на пол и разжал пальцы. Сел на стул и вытянул ноги, перегородив всю кухню.   
Ло откашлялся, потер саднящую шею и устроился рядом на краю стола. Некоторое время они молчали. Доффи в задумчивости покачивал голыми ступнями, пальцы на его руках и ногах шевелились, будто сами собой. В волосах таял лед, широкие костистые плечи были покрыты инеем. Грудь и бока стягивал бинт и обрывки простыней, светлая ткань побурела от крови. Он был почти голым, лишь в лохмотьях и налипших птичьих перьях.   
Ло хотел заговорить с ним, но стоило открыть рот, как Доффи властно взмахнул рукой, мол, помолчи. На бледном лбу прорезались глубокие морщины, брови нахмурились, губы сомкнулись плотно и вытянулись в тонкую нитку, словно он испытывал сильнейшую боль.  
– Твое тело не до конца разморозилось, – упрямо заговорил Ло и ухватил его за плечи, ощупывая – плоть не проминалась, была твердой как камень. – Как ты вообще смог выбраться из глыбы? Это ты починил и перезапустил генератор?  
– Не тревожь меня, – глухо проговорил Доффи и уставился своими красными больными глазами, в уголках которых блестела влага.   
– Почему? – Ло рассердился. Этот уникальный человек с невероятным телом и особыми способностями начинал бесить. Наверное, тот, другой Ло из прошлого, был бы терпеливее, но Ло настоящий уже закипал. В нем смешались страх, тревога и раздражение. Доффи пугал его, а Ло ненавидел бояться.  
– Потому что я скорблю, – низкий голос вибрировал. – По тебе, Ло.  
Доффи перевел дыхание и заговорил:  
– Я был всюду и всем. Я был островом Панк Хазард, был ветром и снежной бурей, был людьми на станции. Я почувствовал тебя и подумал: Ло вернулся за мной. Увидел тебя и захотел сразу же придушить сучонка, свернуть шею. Думал, что ты всё-таки нашел источник вечной молодости. Меня спихнул в озеро, а сам выпил из источника и уже сотню лет такой молоденький. Чертов предатель. Не лучше моего братца Роси.  
Он положил руку на щеку Ло и сказал:  
– Юное личико, гладкая кожа... Я запомнил Ло зрелым мужчиной со шрамами. С сединой. А потом увидел тебя – совсем мальчишка.  
– Мне двадцать шесть, – хмуро уточнил Ло.  
– Вот. И правда мальчишка, – горько усмехнулся Доффи. – Позже я понял, что мой Ло давно умер. И праха уже не осталось. Ты потомок рода Ди, верно?   
– Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. – Ему было неловко оттого, что чужие студеные пальцы мягко поглаживают его по щеке. – Тебе нужна медицинская помощь.   
Ло предполагал, что из-за естественного движения льдов и смещения массивов снега в какой-то момент, может быть, десятки лет назад, тело Доффи было сильно сжато и получило повреждения.   
– Возможно, – рассеянно согласился Доффи. Он поднялся и пошел в сторону душевых. – Но сначала мне нужно отогреться.  
Ло отправился с ним, едва поспевая за широкими шагами.   
– И всё же – как ты выбрался изо льда? – спросил он, когда нырнул во влажное от пара, тесное даже для двоих помещение купальни и плотно закрыл дверь.  
Доффи не ответил, он медленно стащил с себя лохмотья и, полностью обнаженный, шагнул под душ. Струи потекли по его широким плечам и мощной спине с налипшими перьями, по поджарой заднице. Светлый пар облизнул лодыжки, медленно поднялся по стройным, но крепким, с проступающими мышцами ногам, облаком окутал узкие бедра. Намокли бинты, вода у слива на полу окрасилась серо-бурым.  
Ло вжимался в стену, но всё равно в такой тесноте был слишком близко, на щеки падали теплые брызги. Он протянул руку, снял пару перьев с Доффи, а потом положил ладонь между мокрых блестящих лопаток и спросил:  
– Тебе помочь?  
– Как хочешь, – не оборачиваясь, сухо отозвался Доффи и остервенело умыл лицо. Фыркнул, тряхнул головой и сказал: – Когда я не вижу тебя – мне легче. Когда вижу – каждый раз хочу убить.  
– Ты меня уже два раза душил, – проворчал Ло, выдавил на губку прозрачный гель и начал неторопливо, с сильным нажимом тереть спину Доффи над кромкой бинтов.  
– Твое лицо меня злит, Ло, – прозвучало с укором.   
Снова наступило молчание, слышен был лишь плеск и шум воды. Ло опустился на одно колено и аккуратно размочил губкой с горячей водой иней на щиколотке Доффи. Заодно и прощупал ногу – ткани разогрелись, стали мягкими и упругими, и кости были в порядке, без смещений.   
– Молодец, – похвалил его Доффи, развернулся и потрепал Ло по волосам.  
Теперь Ло увидел подтянутый живот в бинтах, полоску волос, уходящую дорожкой к паху, и длинный толстый член, который оказался слегка вставшим, блестящим от воды. Ло отвел взгляд от большой – неприлично большой, но красиво очерченной – головки и уставился в пол.   
Доффи подал ему руку, мол, можешь помыть и размять, позволяю, и сказал:  
– Первые десятилетия во льду я не помню. Только чернота. Потом я начал видеть сны о Панк Хазарде и ближайшем к нему архипелаге. Всё – смутно. Себя я не осознавал. Только один раз почувствовал кого-то знакомого, родного.  
– Это был мой дед-исследователь, – предположил Ло. Он поднялся, разделся до пояса, чтобы не промокнуть, и теперь с силой разминал плечи Доффи, гладил распаренную кожу. – Я читал выписки из его дневника.  
– Вероятно, так, – задумчиво и сонно согласился Доффи. – После я мало что помню. До того момента, как пришел ты. Окончательно я пробудился только пару часов назад – и как раз вовремя. Тебе нужна была моя помощь.   
Ло мельком глянул вверх, перехватил взгляд и каким-то образом понял, что Доффи просто выдрался из подтаявшего льда, выцарапал себе путь руками, сдирая ногти, и раздробил поверхность глыбы той странной психической силой, какой обладал. Доффи был похож на выдуманных сверхлюдей из научно-фантастических рассказов. Подобная фантастика была запрещена во многих странах, но все о ней знали, и иногда удавалось заполучить томик самиздата, переплетенный вручную. Теперь Ло подумал: ее запретили именно потому, что отчасти, а может, и полностью, она была правдива. Вслух он сказал:  
– Ты вырубил всю мою команду. И, похоже, меня вместе с ними. Если бы не это – твоя помощь не понадобилась бы.  
– Я не всегда полностью контролирую силу, – беззаботно ответил Доффи.   
Ло вздохнул. Он выключил воду и тщательно обтер Доффи полотенцем, был терпелив и внимателен, как с любым своим пациентом.   
– Пойдем, – велел Ло. Он вывел Доффи из душевых и усадил на стол в кают-компании. – Сейчас я принесу аптечку.  
Доффи благосклонно кивнул. Ло встал вплотную между его ног и начал снимать бинты. Кожа оказалась повреждена, ее покрывали кровоподтеки и темные синяки, на боку была вмятина – Ло нажал и почувствовал, как сдвигается сломанное ребро.   
– Больно?  
– Я могу блокировать боль. – Доффи посмотрел сверху вниз, лицо уже успело приобрести здоровый цвет, с глаз сошла краснота, губы после горячего душа алели. – И быстро регенерирую.  
– Это ты на кухне сварил суп? – спросил Ло, накладывая чистую повязку.  
– Не совсем, – с улыбкой ответил Доффи. Он сделал мягкий, плавный пасс рукой, зашевелились подвижные пальцы, задвигались, как паучьи лапы. Послышался шорох, с пола поднялся Санджи, глаза были открыты, но смотрели в пустоту. Он приблизился, шаги были короткими и неритмичными, плечи дергались, словно к ним за крюки крепились невидимые нити, за которые тянул кукловод.  
Вслед за Санджи, как марионетки, поднялись остальные. У Ло возникло ощущение, что он смотрит пьесу неизвестного автора-психопата «Восставшие мертвецы» в детском кукольном театре.   
– Что с ними будет?   
– Сейчас они без сознания, поэтому так легко управляемы, – пояснил Доффи. – А потом они отдохнут и придут в себя. Правда, некоторые могут лишиться рассудка. Те из них, кто слаб духом, всегда будут ждать моих приказов, им понравится подчиняться.   
Доффи взмахнул рукой, отпуская людей, и они побрели гуськом в коридор и послушно разошлись по комнатам. Послышался скрип коек, и всё стихло.   
– Что же ты их сразу не уложил? – задал вопрос Ло, закрепляя концы повязки, и хотел отстраниться, но Доффи удержал его за плечо.  
– Мне нет дела до людишек, Ло. А они должны руки мне целовать: я перетащил их в самую теплую комнату и отладил генератор.   
– Сам отладил? – усмехнулся Ло и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не отводить взгляд. Ему было физически неуютно находиться так близко к обнаженному Доффи, вплотную к его огромному члену. – Ты посылал Бепо, ведь так?  
– Ты задаешь много вопросов, но не о том, что тебя волнует, – сказал Доффи и склонился к Ло. И Ло автоматически, бездумно потянулся навстречу, словно по многолетней привычке. Ощутил чужое легкое дыхание на своем лице и волну тепла, а затем прикосновение горячих, будто раскаленных губ. Он поднялся на носках, обнял Доффи за шею, пальцами зарылся в его короткие, мокрые после мытья волосы. Ло разомкнул губы и почувствовал влажное проникновение языка. Пол под ногами покачнулся, словно корабельная палуба, в ушах мощно зашумел океанский прибой. Ло закрутило упругой волной и разбило бы о рифы, как корабль в шторм, но его подхватили длинные руки Доффи. Сердце Ло забилось так сильно, что дрожь разошлась по всему телу, частой пульсацией, жаром и напряжением спустилась к паху. Ло разорвал поцелуй, уткнулся лбом в плечо Доффи, часто-часто дыша. Он приник так близко, что прижался членом к твердому стволу огромного члена, потерся сквозь ткань одежды и глухо застонал.   
– Возьми у меня в рот, – тихо прошелестел голос Доффи над ухом.  
– Не умею, – сдавленно ответил Ло. – Может, мои предки и любили члены во рту. Я – нет.  
– Попробуй, тебе понравится, – весело заверил Доффи.   
Не глядя на него, Ло опустился на колени. Искоса посмотрел на крупную головку и ствол, придвинулся и попробовал самым кончиком языка. Лизнул. Ему не было противно, скорее странно, но одновременно и привычно – так же, как и глубокие долгие поцелуи с мужчиной, с Доффи.   
Он открыл рот и принял большую головку, посасывая и будто целуя, медленно и нежно, осторожно.  
Доффи потряхивало, он глухо, хрипло застонал и вцепился в край стола с такой силой, что остались вмятины. Ло обхватил член ладонью, сначала провел легко, неуверенно, потом взялся крепче и облизал тщательнее, до мокрого блеска.   
– Стой! – резко выдохнул Доффи, до боли стиснул его за плечи и заставил отстраниться.  
– Черт, – тихо сказал Ло. Он часто моргал и обескураженно смотрел снизу вверх. Утер горьковатые губы тыльной стороной ладони. Опять сморгнул. – Ты кончил мне прямо в лицо.  
Доффи поднял его с колен, прижал к себе и коротко, но жадно поцеловал. Большие ладони заскользили по телу Ло, смяли плотную ткань свитера и брюк. Эти руки двигались, будто два краба, быстро бегущие по песку. Сильные пальцы постоянно шевелились, и казалось, что они гнутся в суставах во все стороны. Горячая, приятно тяжелая рука облапала Ло между ног, он внезапно дернулся всем телом, глухо простонал и кончил. Его колотило, в ушах теперь стоял равномерный белый шум, словно Ло погрузился с головой в воду и ушел на самое дно, как корабельный якорь. Глаза были плотно сомкнуты, и под веками плыли цветные блики – будто цепочка пузырьков воздуха поднималась к поверхности.  
– Я скучал, Доффи. По тебе и нашей бригантине, – сказал он, но тут же открыл глаза и опомнился, с усилием отпрянул, уперся ладонями в широкую грудь Доффи. – Что со мной? Какого черта другой Ло в моей голове? И почему он сосал твой член без моего согласия?  
– Сосали вы по взаимному желанию и к общему удовольствию. – Смех Доффи разлетелся по кают-компании. – И нет никакого «другого Ло», не выдумывай. Есть ты и чужие воспоминания.   
Ло сделал шаг назад и после паузы сказал:  
– А что, если есть только я? И был – я. Что, если это мои воспоминания?   
Доффи нарочито легкомысленно пожал плечами, изобразив полную непричастность, мол, он тут просто мимо проходил. А потом начал разматывать бинт на боку. Под повязкой была чистая кожа и ни единого следа синяков и ссадин.   
– Рядом с тобой всё быстрее заживает – особенно на мне, – одобрительно проговорил он. – Пациенты, наверное, часто тебя благодарят? У тебя руки целителя, Ло.   
– Не уходи от темы, – сухо напомнил Ло.  
– Не утомляй меня. Ты мне симпатичнее, когда молчишь и занят делом, – отмахнулся Доффи. – Я иду есть. А ты идешь в душ, потом присоединишься ко мне, если захочешь.  
Ло собирался ответить, но сник и тоже махнул рукой. Потому что Доффи опять выглядел мрачным, брови сильно хмурились, улыбка всё еще оставалась, но стала натянутой, будто была прибита гвоздями в углах рта. Он не хотел говорить о Ло, который умер давным-давно. 

Ло стоял под душем с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как струи катятся по лицу. Внутри разрасталась, пускала корни и распускала цветы уверенность в том, что всё наконец-то так, как должно быть. Всё верно и правильно. Ло раньше был пустым – с прорехой в душе, гигантской, в размер Доффи. Теперь вакуум заполнялся.  
Дело было не в том, чтобы целоваться или сосать член – хотя и это было не так уж плохо и даже приятно. Ло ощущал безусловную потребность, чтобы Доффи просто существовал в мире.

Ло молча ел суп и смотрел на Доффи – тот оделся в узкие и слишком короткие для него штаны, они лишь на ладонь опускались ниже колен. Самая большая рубашка оказалась тесной для Доффи и была просто накинута на плечи. Он сидел на столе, который больше подходил ему по росту, и читал. На полу образовалась огромная стопка книг – несколько полок библиотеки. Шелестели страницы, тома от корки до корки он просматривал за считаные минуты. Доффи всё больше мрачнел, лоб прорезали две четкие вертикальные морщины. В кухне стало тише, за окнами улегся ветер. Свет ламп сделался тусклым и мертвенным, воздух потяжелел и неохотно наполнял легкие.   
– Гнетущая атмосфера, – сказал Ло и отставил тарелку.  
– Ты мне больше нравишься, когда молчишь, – напомнил Доффи и с прищуром глянул поверх книги. – В мире ничего не изменилось. Он стал только хуже. Как думаешь, он заслуживает такого короля, как я?  
– Страшному миру – страшный король, – усмехнулся Ло.   
– Ты будешь на моей стороне? – Доффи прошел прямо по собранию сочинений Сенгоку и опустился на корточки перед Ло, чтобы быть лицом к лицу.  
– Зачем мы... ты и тот, другой, не я, хотели захватить мир? Какая-то детская, утопическая мечта.  
– Хотели, потому что могли, – Доффи смеялся, но светлые глаза оставались непроницаемыми и серьезными. – Ло, когда я был маленьким – в смутные времена, – мой кретин-отец отказался от титула аристократа. Чертов философ-гуманист. Хотел жить среди обычных людей. Землю пахать, пасти овец. Любить мир таким, какой он есть, и не пытаться его изменить.   
Он склонил голову к плечу, на мгновение смежил веки, будто вспоминая, и вновь заговорил, тихо, почти шепотом. Его речь была плавной, без эмоций, словно он так долго прокручивал эти слова в голове, что все чувства поблекли:  
– Моя мама заболела от такой жизни и умерла. Нас ненавидели простые люди. Они пытались сжечь нас на костре. Ты знаешь, мне гореть не понравилось. Не люблю запах паленого мяса.  
– Тяжелое детство, – Ло скривился. – Как банально.   
– А ты жестокий. Это хорошо, – ухмыльнулся Доффи. Он был теперь на расстоянии дыхания, так близко, что не попадал в фокус и слегка размывался.   
– Хочешь изменить мир?  
– А чего хочешь ты? – Доффи искательно заглянул в его глаза, и Ло ощутил холодок в груди.  
В детстве Ло хотел быть судовым врачом, как мама и папа. Он думал, что будет хирургом, а младшая сестра станет его ассистентом, и они уплывут на корабле исследователей к далеким берегам и отыщут места, которых нет на картах. Когда родители и сестра погибли, Ло по-прежнему привлекала медицина – по инерции. Он уже знал, что мир тесен, а наука так плохо финансируется, что скоро ученые станут редким подвидом людей и вымрут от голода. Он ничего не хотел, ни о чем не мечтал. Ему просто было уютно в ярко-освещенной операционной, нравилось погружать руки в плоть, резать и сшивать лежащие на столе тела. Судьбы мира его не волновали – его ничто не волновало, пока он не нашел карту сокровищ.   
Вопрос «чего ты хочешь?» был для него мучительным, и существовал лишь один вариант ответа.  
– Хочу заниматься медициной, – негромко сказал Ло.  
– И всё? – в голосе Доффи было недоверие с оттенком разочарования. Он нахмурился, но после короткого раздумья разулыбался. – Скажи-ка мне, какое самое мощное оружие в ваше время?  
– Атомная бомба – но ее применение запрещено. Потому что радиация вредит всей планете...  
– Бомбу сбрасывают с самолета? – уточнил Доффи задумчиво. – Что еще есть?  
– Ну... Крылатые и баллистические ракеты? – предположил Ло.  
– С каким радиусом поражения? – допытывался Доффи.  
– Черт, да я не интересуюсь оружием, – хмуро сказал Ло и увидел искреннее удивление в светлых глазах Доффи. – От пяти до пятнадцати тысяч километров. Максимум.  
– Наверняка, чтобы использовать такое мощное оружие, нужно разрешение правительства? Что, кстати, с мировым правительством?  
– Что с ним?.. – замялся Ло, политика также его никогда не волновала. – Есть разные страны, у каждой свое правительство.   
– Раздробленность – это прекрасно! – Доффи потер ладони. – Поработим страны по одной.  
Либо он не понимал до конца, как это сложно, либо уже продумывал гениальный план.  
– Насилие, – сказал он, – порождает насилие. А я стану добрым королем, стану надеждой для всех людей.  
Слова звучали красиво, но сатанинская улыбка была пугающей.

Доффи вытянулся на диване, ноги положил на тумбу и спал. Широкая грудь плавно вздымалась и опускалась. Во сне выражение лица было печальным, глаза под веками беспокойно двигались, ресницы подрагивали. Ло некоторое время просто сидел рядом и дышал в такт. Потом поднялся, прошелся по комнатам – проверил команду. Они тоже спали, но глубоко и без сновидений. Ло пальцами прощупывал пульс на шее каждого, и сердца стучали ощутимо и ровно. Бепо калачиком свернулся под одеялом и сопел, Шачи спал на спине, пледом закрыв голову, торчали только рыжие волосы. Санджи устроился на боку, а Зоро прижался сзади и обнимал его одной рукой.   
Только Цуру не было. Ло оделся и вышел из модуля, чтобы ее найти. Снаружи сияли фонари, небо было прозрачным, черно-акварельным. В вышине белели точки звезд. Постоянная поземка наконец улеглась. Стало так тихо, что Ло слышал каждый свой шаг, стук сердца и дыхание.   
Было тепло, удивительно тепло для полярного острова. Всего градусов тридцать ниже нуля по шкале Цельсия.   
Ло отыскал Цуру в радиорубке. Она сидела за пультом и смотрела только на свои бледные руки у панели управления. Седые волосы серебром струились по костлявым плечам.  
– Как вы?  
– Никак, – тихо отозвалась она.  
Ло положил рядом с ней пачку печенья.  
– Спасибо, – механически поблагодарила Цуру, потерла лоб ладонями и сказала: – «Фортуну» несколько раз вызывал адмирал морского флота Росинант. Хотел поговорить лично с тобой.   
Она указала на кнопку панели.  
– Если сигнал загорится, значит, адмирал на связи.   
Ло сел у пульта и стал ждать. Цуру долго расковыривала пачку и наконец начала жевать печенье. С трудом проглотила. Сказала:  
– Забавно получается. Мы нашли чудовище, выкопали. Обратно уже не закопаешь. Мы в какой-то мере теперь в ответе за него. Особенно ты, Ло.  
Он не успел ничего сказать – зажглась лампа, и он быстро нажал на кнопку. Кабинет наполнился треском помех, сквозь шум донесся голос пожилого человека:  
– Если бы я мог – я бы уговорил правительство сбросить бомбы на Панк Хазард. Но там, наверху, мне не поверят.   
– Ты тот самый Росинант? – спросил Ло и прикинул, что тому, должно быть, больше двух сотен лет.   
– А ты тот самый Ло? – прошипело из динамика.   
– Имеет значение?  
– Да, – прозвучало четче, помехи утихли, а в голосе послышалась скорбь. – Потому что прошлый Ло был сущим дьяволом. И если ты – это он, то скоро вы с Дофламинго покажете миру месть, смерть и преисподнюю.   
– А если я – не он, то что мы скоро покажем? – спросил Ло с усмешкой, его забавлял пафосный тон беседы.  
– Вы покажете то, что захочешь ты, – ответил адмирал Росинант и вздохнул совсем по-стариковски. – Мой брат всегда был неуправляемым. Но он зациклился на тебе, считал, что ты – достойный спутник для него. Ты можешь его направить.   
Росинант заговорил громче, с нажимом:  
– Отговори Дофламинго. Скажи, что вам не нужен весь мир.   
– Что же тогда нам нужно? Дофламинго слишком амбициозен. Мелочами заниматься не станет, – возразил Ло, а потом ощутил движение холодного воздуха и чужое дыхание на своей щеке. На его плечи легли большие тяжелые ладони Доффи.  
– Беседуешь с моим братцем, Ло?  
Длинная рука потянулась к пульту, палец завис над кнопкой.  
– Роси, просто не вмешивайся. Я не хочу с тобой ссориться.  
Он быстро вдавил кнопку, и связь оборвалась.  
Ло не оборачивался. Доффи поглаживал его шею там, где всё еще ныли синяки, потом склонился и поцеловал в висок. Пообещал серьезно:  
– Я стану королем мира. Поднимем медицину и науку. Как ты захочешь.   
– Пенсии увеличьте, – подсказала Цуру, она оживилась, ее щеки приобрели здоровый румянец. – И вложитесь в детские приюты и другие подобные учреждения.   
– Хорошо, – рассмеялся Дофламинго и крепче обнял Ло за плечи. – Обещаю.

Ло спал без сновидений, иногда сквозь дрему слышал, как оживает станция «Фортуна» – Дофламинго ослабил контроль над людьми и усмирил свою силу. Теперь слышно было, как в кают-компании страстно ругаются Санджи и Зоро. Играет в магнитофоне глупая, но веселая песенка, а Бепо подпевает.   
Ло проснулся оттого, что почувствовал пристальный взгляд, который скользил по его телу, как луч света.   
Дофламинго сидел на полу у койки и пристально смотрел на него, не мигая.  
– Что? – спросил Ло хриплым спросонья голосом.   
Дофламинго провел пальцами по его щеке, словно слепой. Обвел контур губ, очертил линию узкой бородки. И признался:  
– До сих пор иногда хочется тебя убить. Ты так похож на него... Столько воспоминаний...   
– Подожди немного – умру от старости. А ты останешься. – Ло сжал его руку, с трудом обхватив широкое запястье. И чужим, низким и глухим голосом произнес: – Но я снова вернусь. Ты от меня никогда не отделаешься.   
Ло притянул Дофламинго к себе, обнял за шею, жарко и влажно поцеловал. Отстранился, прерывисто вздохнул и сказал:  
– Я не тот. Но и ты изменился.  
Он целовал Дофламинго в подбородок, в шею – там, где бьется жилка, – в обнаженное плечо и называл то чудовищем, то сокровищем. Он раздевался и раздевал, прижимался кожа к коже так тесно, что ощущал всем телом чужой пульс. Он раздвинул ноги и застонал, когда тяжелый горячий Дофламинго прижал его к койке. Было тесно вдвоем, одно колено Ло упиралось в стену, другое – в край шкафчика. Дофламинго заслонил всю комнату, и перед глазами Ло двигались острые ключицы, натягивали загорелую кожу.   
– Ты слишком узкий. – Пальцы Дофламинго гладили снаружи, внутрь вошел только указательный – на одну фалангу.   
– На полке, – коротко сказал Ло и закрыл глаза. Дофламинго понял. Послышался шорох, что-то мелкое посыпалось на пол, кажется, упал со стены календарь – и черт с ним. Всё стихло, был различим только хлюпающий звук, с которым крем для защиты от мороза выдавили из тюбика. Теперь пальцы Дофламинго были влажными и скользкими, они входили легче, разминали и растягивали.  
В темноте под веками медленно разгорался розовый свет, с искрами кружились перья фламинго. Ло словно был пьян от красного вина, такого, что оставляет терпко-сладкое послевкусие. Дофламинго медленно, тягуче трахал его пальцами и поглаживал головку члена. Оболочка сознания Ло будто истончилась, таяла мембрана, которая отделяла разум от чужих мыслей – мыслей Дофламинго. Ло был сейчас уязвим, куда ни ткни – болевая точка. Он был уверен, что Дофламинго знает, как Ло расплакался над ледяным гробом, как давился слезами, пытаясь загнать их обратно.  
Дофламинго остановился и поцеловал его мокрую щеку. А потом подхватил Ло под колено и плавным движением вставил член. Не входил на всю длину, трахал неглубоко и осторожно. Но стонал хрипло, несдержанно, будто самого имеют, а не он натягивает Ло. Кончил внутрь – внезапно, до боли засадив на половину длины. Ло дернулся под ним, с силой вцепился ногтями в его спину и сдавленно проговорил:  
– Вытащи. И отсоси мне.  
Дофламинго схлынул, как волна, стек к бедрам Ло, лизнул член и глубоко принял в рот – так, что головка уперлась ему в горло. Ло прошило навылет удовольствием, он грубо взял Дофламинго за короткие волосы на затылке и сам толкался внутрь. Хотел вовремя остановиться, но не смог. Дофламинго сглотнул и еще пару мгновений не выпускал его член изо рта, а напоследок поцеловал головку.   
Он снова опустился на пол у койки и сказал сиплым шепотом:  
– Открой глаза, Ло.   
Лицо Дофламинго оказалось серьезным, губы – по-блядски красными. Он без улыбки спросил:  
– Страшно было умирать, чтобы я жил?  
– Не страшно. Грустно, как при расставании.  
– Больше так не делай, – сказал Дофламинго и через силу попросил: – Пожалуйста.   
– Когда море заберет – тогда и умру, – хмуро ответил Ло. – И хватит об этом.  
Он сел на койке, обнял Дофламинго и неловко погладил по спине, будто утешая. Будто этому существу нужно было чье-то сочувствие. Дофламинго расслабленно вздохнул и положил тяжелую голову на колени Ло.

***

Ло стоял на палубе авианосца «Небесный Дьявол», нос корабля рассекал чистые зеленовато-голубые волны. Солнце так нагрело поручни, что они жгли ладони – почти до боли, но приятно. Влажный соленый ветер трепал волосы. Ло вспоминал, как всего несколько недель назад на остров Панк Хазард прибыли боевые корабли. А в сумрачном небе показался самолет – он четко выделялся на фоне первого после полярной ночи жиденького и мутного рассвета.   
Росинант был прав. Если они хотели остановить Дофламинго, нужно было сбрасывать бомбу. Да только военный самолет, с бомбами или без, на подлете попал под влияние воли Дофламинго – воли короля. Приземлился на полосу у станции «Фортуна» и заглушил турбины. Пилоты вышли и упали на колени в снег. Они рыдали у ног Дофламинго. За годы во льдах его сила стала крепче, как выдержанное вино.   
Ло из прошлого оказался прав. Он сделал Доффи настоящим сверхчеловеком.   
На береговой станции Дофламинго прошел к боевым кораблям, которые темными громадами застыли у пристани, их мачты тревожно чернели в желто-розовом небе. Солнце вставало, и Доффи шел на свет.   
Он широко распростер руки, потянулся вверх. Ло стоял на шаг позади и наблюдал, как экипажи кораблей спускаются по трапам. Люди склоняли головы перед королем. Все, кто попадал под влияние воли, больше не мог противостоять Дофламинго – он был с каждым из них, в сознании, в сердце.   
– Встаньте, – говорил он со смехом. – Не нужно падать на колени!   
Он изменился. Ло из прошлого помнил его другим – яростней, жестче и злее.   
– Столько времени прошло, – отвечал Доффи на вопросительные взгляды Ло. – И тебе ведь нравится, что я больше не вешаю людей на реях? Ну, пока они ведут себя дружелюбно.   
– Пожалуй, – кивал Ло и позволял целовать себя в губы. Впереди было теплое море, южные яркие закаты и рассветы. Впереди был целый мир.  
– Я – твое сокровище, правда? – Дофламинго наклонялся и заглядывал Ло в глаза.   
– Thesaurus, – соглашался Ло, и сердце билось громче, грохотало в груди, как морской прибой.   
Небо, как и в старые добрые времена, благоволило Дьяволу Дофламинго. Дарило попутные ветра и успокаивало волны, стоило лишь на горизонте показаться темной хмари шторма. Море оставалось тихим. Ло не слышал его зова – море давало ему время еще пожить.


End file.
